No Sun for Prince's Life!
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Pengumuman siaga satu dari kerajaan, Pangeran terkena kutukan kudis oleh penyihir Ushiwaka! Sebagai kesatria yang loyal, Hajime bersedia menanggung resiko apapun demi Pangerannya! Bersama bocah kutu loncat, tabib tukang nyinyir, dan penari pengelana serta juniornya, Hajime memulai petualangannya yang demi apa, menguras kesehatan jiwa! Apakah ia akan berhasil? /Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction project by MiracleUsagi**

 **With Haikyuu's disclaimer Furudate Haruichi**

' **No Sun for Prince's Life!'**

 **Writer do not take any profit from this fanfiction. Contain much OOC, TYPO(s), and dirt-jokes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Alkisah di satu masa sebelum Masehi memasuki dunia peradaban, nun jauh di Timur terdapat sebuah kerajaan megah nan mewah yang dihuni rajanya yang bijaksana dan ratunya yang cantik jelita. Kabarnya mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat nan tampan . Pada hari kelahiran anak itu, raja dan ratu yang dermawan mengundang seluruh penghuni kerajaannya yang makmur untuk datang ikut menyambut sukacita yang melimpahi mereka kala itu. Pejabat tinggi, para pedagang, pengembara, serta fakir miskin turut diundang dalam pesta syukur. Raja hanya meminta doa untuk sang buah hati sebagai buah tangan. Sungguh baik hati. Satu persatu rakyat mulai mendoakan sang pangeran dengan segala hal kebaikan. Ketampanan, kemewahan, kebaikan hati, serta keberanian.

Satu kala, ketika pangeran telah tumbuh dengan semua karunia yang telah didoakan rakyatnya dahulu, datanglah seorang penyihir dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan ular merah bersisik api di kalungan lehernya. Ia baik, tenang saja. Wajahnya memanglah datar dan suaranya begitu dalam. Tetapi ia sungguh baik hati. Dengan tenang ia menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Rupanya ia terlambat untuk memberi sang pangeran hadiah karunia saat ia lahir. Sang raja yang baik hati, menyambut baik kedatangannya, walaupun bertanya-tanya di dalam hati karena sudah tujuh tahun si penyihir ini baru mengucapkan selamat pada anaknya.

(Rupanya ia terlambat mendapat kabar karena pondoknya berada di tengah hutan yang amat jauh dan tidak terjamah dunia luar ataupun sihir gugelmeps. Ya sudahlah.)

Raja itu mengantarkan penyihir berambut hijau lumut itu ke tempat putranya yang sedang berlatih pedang. Penyihir itu tersenyum melihat kelincahan sang pangeran yang membuatnya terkesima. Ular merah di lehernya (yang diberi nama Satori) itu mendesis pelan, seolah tahu tuannya sedang senang. Penyihir itu maju menuju pangeran kecil yang sekarang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia berlutut di depan sang pangeran lalu berucap.

"Yang mulia pangeran, sungguh anda telah tumbuh menjadi anak dengan semua karunia baik. Maafkan hamba yang pada waktu pangeran lahir, hamba tidak datang. Tetapi sekiranya jika hamba datang, sepertinya semua karunia telah anda miliki, pangeran. Maka dari itu, hamba hanya meminta kesediaan pangeran untuk belajar sihir dengan hamba di pondok hamba di tengah hutan. Hamba yakin, jika pangeran mampu-"

"Hah? Ke tengah hutan? Ih, pasti banyak serangga, aku tidak mau!"

Penyihir itu terdiam mendengar perkataan pangeran yang begitu membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata pangeran tidak memperoleh karunia rendah hati. Pangeran kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari cemberut khas anak kecil.

" _No_ , lagipula aku tidak mau belajar bersama kakekini, Ayahanda!"

Seketika petir menyambar ganas ujung tiang bendera. Sang raja yang berdiam diri di belakang pucat pasi. Setengah hatinya tidak enak hati melihat tamunya diperlakukan tidak sopan. Setengahnya lagi merasa jengkel dengan tingkah anaknya yang kurang ajar. Sang pangeran kecil yang tingkat kepolosannya masih tinggi tidak merasakan hawa suram yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia dengan santainya mengupil, lalu menatapi penyihir tadi yang terlihat marah.

"Sungguh, ternyata anak ini tidak mendapatkan karunia rendah hati, hamba tarik kata-kata hamba tadi yang menilai pangeran memiliki semua karunia baik. Karena pangeran ini tidak bisa menghormati orang lain, aku mengutuknya mulai detik ini pangeran tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari ruangannya untuk bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Sekali bertemu, pangeran akan terkena kudis, kurap, dan semua penyakit kulit sampai akhir hidupnya! Tidak ada sihir lain yang bisa mematahkan sihir ini, hanya aku yang bisa mematahkannya! Tetapi dengan syarat, pangeran harus mengikuti kelas sihirku di hutan Shiratorizawa!"

Awan gelap turun vertikal menutupi penyihir itu. Sampai saat itu sang pangeran masih berusaha menggali emasnya seorang diri. Petir mulai berhenti menyambar dan matahari kembali bersinar ketika gumpalan awan itu menghilang. Terdiam selama beberapa sekon karena _synchronizing,_ sang raja segera sadar ketika sang putra mulai garuk-garuk pantat.

"Ayahanda, kutukannya manjur, AKU GATEL-GATEL!"

=00=

"IBUNDA TOLONG TOORU, BADAN TOORU GATEL SEMUAAAA!"

Sang ratu, Koushi, kini mengerti kenapa ibunya dulu suka berteriak 'hah-hah' ketika ia berbicara. Kematian pendengaran temporer. Bedanya kalau ibunya dulu karena faktor usia, kalau dia karena faktor anaknya yang sering durhaka. Wanita dengan rambut abu-abu pendek itu memijit keningnya lelah, sudut kedutannya bertambah lagi. Lima puluh persen kekesalannya pada anaknya yang mulai suka tebar pesona, dan lima puluh persen pada suaminya yang seenak jidat menumpahkan semua masalah kutukan itu pada dirinya.

"Makanya udah Bunda bilangin kamu itu dikutuk, jangan keluar-keluar istana cuma buat godain anak-anak cewek di taman." Ratu Koushi mengoleskan salep anti gatal buatan tabib istana yang paling manjur ke ruam merah-merah di tangan dan pipi putranya.

"Habis, aku udah godain semua yang di istana, bibi tukang masak, bibi tukang cuci sama anaknya, oh ya Bun, aku juga godain Iwa _-chan_ anak jenderal kesayangan Ayahanda itu lho!"

Sang ratu mulai merasa ingin menjejalkan botol salep itu ke mulut putranya. Apakah sebegitu _charming_ nya putranya sampai-sampai bikin malu begini. Godain anak jenderal Iwaizumi yang terkenal garang itu. _Duh._

"Oh, pantas saja. Kemarin Bunda lihat nak Hajime itu teriak-teriak panggil nama kamu, ternyata karena kamu godain.."

"Habis, dia ngejek aku terus gara-gara aku lemah latihan berpedang, ya udah aku godain sekalian." Sang ibu _sweatdropped_ mendengar kepolosan anaknya yang mulai ngawur.

Ratu cantik itu menutup botol salep yang telah selesai dipakainya, dan berdiri menuju pintu keluar kamar anaknya itu. "Udah selesai. Sekarang gak usah keluar-keluar lagi ya, nanti kudisan baru tahu rasa, nak Hajime gak bakal mau main sama kamu lagi nanti!"

"Ih Bunda jahat!" dan sang ratu langsung melipir sambil cekikikan.

=00=

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kutukan penyihir berkalung ular itu terjadi. Tooru, sang pangeran yang tampan, baik hati, (tapi sayangnya suka durhaka sama ibu sendiri) serta rajin menabung telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar (super) tampan, sekali lirik pasti menarik. Tooru sendiri antara bersyukur dan tidak dengan wajahnya yang terlalu tampan seperti karakter komik fiksi di internet abad keduapuluhsatu. Bersyukurnya karena sekali para gadis meliriknya, pasti langsung memujanya bagai dewa matahari. Tidak bersyukurnya, karena…

SETIAP KELUAR DIA HARUS PAKE TANDU BERKORDEN TEBAL BUAT MENGHINDARI TERIK MATAHARI.

 _Mending gak usah dikasih wajah ganteng.._ batinnya ngilu.

Sang ibu yang prihatin melihat putranya galau uring-uringan di kamar tidak bisa ke mana-mana akhirnya membuat sayembara lisan. Langsung disampaikan di balkon istana! Yang menonton cuma burung pipit dan tukang kebun serta pelayannya! _Nah._

Akhirnya sayembaranya menjadi tertulis setelah melakukan persetujuan dengan sang raja.

Beribu-ribu pamflet, brosur disebarkan dan ditempel di sudut-sudut kota. Macamnya masa kampanye pada pemilu yang luberjurdil. Brosur bergambar wajah pangeran yang mengerling sambil menggigit bunga mawar malah jadi incaran kaum hawa. Satu hari brosur dan pamflet dibagikan, satu hari pula brosur dan pamflet tersebut habis tak bersisa diincar makhluk bergunung dua. Sang ratu memanggil pelayannya (yang kedapatan menyimpan brosur gambar pangeran juga) lalu bertanya siapa yang memilih desain brosur sayembaranya.

"Pangeran sendiri yang memilih, pangeran sendiri yang ambil fotonya."

Sang ratu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayannya itu lalu segera menyambangi hunian putranya yang ternyata penuh dengan cetakan foto dirinya yang bertebaran. (memangnya jaman dulu bisa cetak foto buat pamflet?)

"Eh, Bunda, lihat deh, akhirnya Tooru nemuin cara supaya bisa tebar pesona ke Juliet-Julietku di luar sana…" putranya itu menepuk-nepuk tumpukkan foto-fotonya yang tampak dalam beberapa pose.

"Anak Bunda yang paling ganteng…"pangeran Tooru tersenyum ganteng mendengar sang ibu. "GAK USAH PAKE FOTO SEGERA SEBAR SAYEMBARANYA!" lanjut wanita yang sudah memasuki mode gaharnya itu.

"S-Siap Ibunda Ratu!"

Tooru milih ngalah aja deh buat ibu yang sudah marah.

=00=

Halaman istana sudah penuh sesak oleh ribuan orang yang menyambangi sayembara buatan sang ratu yang adil dan bijaksana. Suara-suara berisik; orang-orang yang bergosip tentang kutukan, gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat pangeran yang sudah kayak buronan (pakaian panjang, topi, cadar, sarung tangan, dan kacamata hitam), dan satu dua yang bergosip tentang lainnya.

Sang raja yang bijaksana berdehem untuk memecah keramaian di antara rakyatnya. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua di sini," ujarnya ramah. "saya tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini yang datang membantu pangeran kita."

"Uhm, yang bersedia membantu yang tiga di depan itu Yang mulia.." ralat penasihat kerajaannya yang brewokan.

Raja Daichi melongok melihat tiga makhluk tak kasat mata yang saling bertentangan sifat berdiri menatapnya penuh hormat.

"Kandidat pertama, Hinata Shouyo, penyihir." Ujar penasihatnya lagi. Penasihat bernama Asahi itu menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi berteriak sambil meloncat-loncat padanya.

"Yang mulia, hamba akan membuat cuaca menjadi mendung supaya pangeran tidak bertemu dengan matahari selamanya!" ujar pemuda yang lebih mirip bocah itu sambil meloncat semangat. Loncatannya menyamai tinggi pemuda berambut gelap di sebelahnya. Serius dia ini manusia atau peranakan kutu?

Perkataan penyihir Shouyo ini membuat raja Daichi tertarik. Raja itu tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah, nak Penyihir aku ingin lihat bagaimana caramu melindungi pangeran."

Shouyo bergidik semangat, jubah oranye-hitamnya berkibar-kibar saat tongkat sihir dengan misterius muncul di tangan kanannya. Dengan suara sedikit dikecilkan, ia mengucap mantra sihir,

"Wahai langit dan seluruh penghuninya, mereduplah sedikit menjadi mendung demi pangeran kita!"

Seketika selarik cahaya menembus langit cerah, membuatnya menggelap perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya langit menjadi mendung dan gelap sewarna beri hitam.

"Wuoh!" rakyat yang masih menonton berteriak takjub menyaksikan. Raja, Ratu, dan sang Pangeran sendiri ikut terkesima menyaksikan sihir Shouyo. Shouyo sendiri melipat tangannya seolah-olah menunjukkan 'aku ini hebat kan?'.

" _Chibi-chan,_ terima kasih berkatmu aku bisa melepaskan semua benda ini!" Tooru berteriak dari balkon. Para gadis juga berteriak, menyaksikan secara keseluruhan pangeran mereka yang tampan tanpa korden dan cadar hitam.

"Terima kasih nak Penyihir! Kerajaan berhutang banyak padamu, Hinata Shouyo." Raja Daichi membungkuk hormat di balkon. Shouyo yang tambah senang semakin meningkatkan kekuatan loncatannya hingga hampir menyentuh balkon tempat sang raja berdiri. Sementara kedua orang kandidat yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam sayembara ratu hanya mendengus kesal.

Sang pangeran sudah memulai sesi jumpa fansnya yang selama sepuluh tahun kekurangan asupan karena sang pangeran memang selalu di rumah. (Awalnya sih karena takut kena amuk ibundanya yang kalau marah seisi istana serasa mendapat topan, tapi akhirnya Tooru takut juga kudisan. Kalau kudisan, cakep dia kurang dong? Begitu pikirnya.)

Belum ada lima menit sesi pidato dan bagi-bagi _snack_ buat acara syukuran, Takahiro dan Issei, yang pangkatnya pengawal pribadi pangeran datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghadap sang baginda raja.

"B-baginda.." Takahiro si rambut entah _pink_ atau cokelat itu tersengal. "rakyat protes, rakyat minta dikembalikan cuaca cerah.. tanaman mereka tidak bisa tumbuh kalau mendung" lanjutnya.

"Makki, _no_! sekarang aku sudah bisa keluar, seharusnya kamu senang dong gak perlu gendong tandu kalau aku mau keluar…" Tooru cemberut melipat kedua tangannya.

Takahiro hanya bisa manyun mengingat betapa _nelangsa_ dirinya yang harus menggendong tandu berisi korden tebal yang beratnya mantab jiwa ditambah pangerannya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah berat.

"Makki, kamu mau bilang aku gendut?!" Takahiro mengelus dada sekaligus syok. Pangerannya dikit-dikit instingnya tajam juga. Padahal dia ngedumel dalam hati lho, serius.

"Wah, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya kamu memang harus _dipingit_ deh, sampai akhirnya nanti ada pangeran yang mau ngelamar kamu.." ratu Koushi mulai ngawur. Konon katanya beliau ini ingin anak perempuan sebenarnya, tetapi apa daya, kromosom XX miliknya tak mampu mengalahkan kromosom XY Daichi yang super _badass_.

"Bunda jangan _ngelindur plis_."

"Anoo.."

"Bagaimana nak Penyihir? Apa kau ada solusi lain?" raja Daichi kembali berdehem.

"Permisi… baginda..?"

"E-eh.. anu, ah, apa ya..?" yang ditanya juga bingung sendiri.

"BAGINDA"

Sang raja menoleh kepada si sumber suara yang mulai gondok. Shouyo juga, pangeran juga, ratu juga, dan semua rakyat menoleh kepadanya. Siapa? Dia kandidat yang kedua, seorang penari pengembara yang iseng-iseng taruhan dengan kekasihnya yang berisik untuk ikut sayembara 'untung-untung berhadiah'.

(Dan ternyata pasangannya _matre_ )

"Itu, Akaashi Keiji baginda.. seorang.. penari selendang." Penasihat Asahi berkata pelan dan terputus-putus. Nahan ketawa.

"Tuan Keiji, ya? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan demi melindungi pangeran?"

"Saya akan tunjukkan kalau baginda mengembalikan mataharinya." Keiji berkata kalem. Tapi membuat Tooru manyun lima senti. Terpaksa ia kembali ke dalam pakai baju panjang dan cadar dibantu Takahiro dan Issei yang masih dimusuhi Tooru karena menyebutnya gendut.

Padahal Issei kan nggak ikutan tapi dimusuhi, _how cruel_.

Padahal Takahiro kan ngomongnya dalam hati, _how cruel_ (2).

"Baiklah. Nak Penyihir, tolong kembalikan cuacanya jadi cerah lagi.."

Shouyo hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah tanpa semangat yang berkobar-kobar seperti sebelumnya. Rupanya ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong pangerannya. (Ternyata diketahui dia juga salah satu fans kecilnya pangeran, bersama temannya yang berambut mangkok muka jutek).

"Nah, saya akan menunjukkan tarian saya." Keiji mengeluarkan selendangnya yang berwarna gelap. Dengan luwes, dia meliuk-liuk menari dengan ketukan yang dihasilkan dari kakinya dengan tanah paving. Selendangnya berkibar-kibar, menghipnotis seluruh rakyat dan penghuni istana. (dan apa cuma Tooru yang sadar selendangnya tambah panjang? _Damn._ )

Selendang yang perlahan memanjang secara misterius itu naik mengambang menuju langit dan segera membungkus matahari yang bersinar terik. Tidak seperti Shouyo tadi yang membuat mendung, Keiji hanya membuat matahari tidak bersinar terik dan tidak terasa panas.

Pangeran membuka bajunya _season 2_. Para gadis menjerit _season 2_. Dan ternyata efeknya ampuh mengatasi gatal-gatal yang muncul. Tooru tersenyum lega mendapati pantatnya tidak gatal lagi. Keiji tersenyum bangga sambil mengepak selendangnya yang lain. Sekali lagi raja Daichi membungkuk hormat untuk kandidat.

"Ayahanda, dia aja yang dikasih hadiah sayembaranya. Liat deh, walaupun mataharinya masih ada, aku nggak gatel-gatel lagi!" Tooru mencelos dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya dia nggak sadar ayahnya sendiri kena sasaran guncangan super oleh tangannya sendiri.

Sang raja yang mabuk guncangan hampir muntah di tempat. Tetapi berkat sang istri yang perhatian, langsung nabok Tooru yang _over act_ , sang raja langsung kembali ke bentuk bijaksananya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau yang berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa membuat masalah lain. Jadi-"

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu dengan mengguncang-guncang sang raja lagi.

"Tooru lepasin ayah!"

"Aku di sini kok.." sang pangeran melambai ganteng dari sudut balkon.

Terus siapa yang dengan mistik mengguncang sang raja?

"Baginda! Baginda!" Issei mengguncang-guncang raga sang baginda. Dia mau cari mati rupanya.

Tapi raja Daichi kan bijaksana, adil, dan merakyat, jadi kejadian ini cukup disimpan di dalam hati saja. Dia maafkan Issei kok. Tapi, ya habis selesai Issei harus cium tembok penjara, ya.

"Baginda, ada rombongan ibu-ibu protes.."

Sang raja _sweatdropped._ "Lalu..?"

"Raja, jangan berikan hadiah sayembaranya untuk penari ini!" dari bawah, benar kata Issei, serombongan ibu-ibu yang saling gandeng anak, menyeruak masuk tidak peduli dengan orang yang mereka tabrak ataupun yang mereka injak. Kelakukan ibu-ibu dari jaman megalitik sampai metropolit memang tidak berubah, ckckck.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Mohon dijelaskan dahulu.."

"Hah semua laki-laki sama saja! Semua minta dijelaskan, padahal semua sudah jelas di depan mata." Semua perempuan jaman manapun sama saja, berbelit-belit mengutarakan perasaan. Ingin dimengerti. Sang raja _sweatdropped season_ 2.

"Baginda, mereka protes karena langitnya labil. Mereka tidak bisa mengajari anak mereka kapan siang kapan malam."

Udah, cuma gitu doang? Terus demo ramai-ramai? Sang raja bertekad sehabis ini akan membuat buku berisi hal-hal yang laki-laki ketahui tentang perempuan. Dan isinya kosong empat ratus halaman.

"Ahaha.." raja Daichi tertawa garing, "Baik, baiklah, kupertimbangkan usul para ibu sekalian. Tetapi apa benar hanya itu permasalahannya?"

"Hanya itu?" duh, apakah _the power of ibu-ibu_ itu dari dulu sudah sekuat ini? Kok rasanya di sini sang raja berubah jadi babu?

"Asahi, bagaimana ini?" sang raja frustasi. Para ibu yang di bawah menatapinya tajam, istrinya juga ikut-ikutan pula.

"Semakin kita menolak, kemungkinan mereka semakin marah baginda. Yang mulia ratu juga ikut terpengaruh, jadi sebaiknya kita penuhi saja usul mereka.." kata penasihatnya itu yang juga pucat dipelototi.

"B-baiklah! Para ibu sekalian, usul kalian semua saya terima.." mau tidak mau sang raja mengalah karena istrinya juga telah membisikinya dengan mantra sadis sejak tadi. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari kelemahan seorang raja. Takut pada istrinya.

Sang raja segera menatap pemuda bernama Akaashi Keiji yang tengah melipir cantik keluar dari keramaian demonstran. "Tuan Keiji, tolong tarik kembali selendangmu dari mataharinya.."

"Saya tetap dapat hadiahnya?" tanya Keiji polos.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keiji dengan manyun, segera menarik selendangnya yang menyelimuti matahari. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh sang pangeran yang manyun misuh-misuh karena mataharinya dikembalikan lagi. Sang raja mulai lelah, ia tidak peduli lagi pada satu peserta yang berdiri melambai-lambai minta dinotis.

"Tooru, udah ya kamu _dipingit_ aja.." kata sang raja yang mulai nggak waras.

"Yah, aku ini kan cowok!" Tooru manyun untuk yang entah berapa kali dia manyun hari ini. Keriputan gara-gara manyun mampus kau.

"Baginda! Baginda!" _plis notis plis!_ Lanjut si kandidat ketiga kepada sang raja yang masih adu argumen dengan anaknya yang _ngeyel_.

"Baginda ada satu kandidat lagi." Asahi mengingatkan.

"Oh, ya, kamu bisa apa nak..?" tanya raja malas. Bau-baunya beliau mulai ingin tiduran _ndlosor_ sambil minum _smoothie_ ditemani istri tercinta.

"Anu, saya ini Iwaizumi Hajime, baginda." Jawab si kandidat ketiga dengan sopan.

"Eh, Iwa- _chan_?!" Tooru langsung teriak-teriak histeris melihat kawan lamanya itu yang menjadi kandidat sayembara untuk dirinya. Terharu sih, soalnya Tooru tahu Hajime itu _tsundere_ , nggak pernah mau jujur kalau dia itu sebenernya sayang. Ya ampun, Tooru jadi ingat masa-masa di mana mereka cuma berdua sambil ditemani bola mainan yang selalu Hajime lempar ke kepalanya. Indah bukan?

"Iwa _-chan_ ikut sayembara buat aku? Ya ampunn.." Hajime memandang najis pangeran pesolek yang berdiri di atas balkon itu.

"Baginda, saya datang bukannya ingin menjauhkan matahari dari pangeran," Hajime mengacuhkan sang pangeran yang lagi-lagi manyun mendengarnya."tetapi saya datang malahan untuk meminta persetujuan baginda raja.."

"Ya ya, persetujuan untuk..?" tuh kan, sang raja mulai memasuki mode pengen dielus istri.

"Yang mengutuk pangeran itu, penyihir dari hutan keramat Shiratorizawa, yakni penyihir Ushiwaka. Bukan begitu baginda?" sang raja mengangguk singkat.

"Mohon berikan saya pasukan untuk menyerang penyihir Ushiwaka itu, baginda!"

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 **=00=**

 **A/N:**

Lagi-lagi saia kumat, fanfik sebelah belum kelar udah nambah fanfik lagi. Cerbung lagi. Sudah begitu niat hati mau oneshoot, nyatanya bablas jadi chapteran. /gantungdiri

Ini ambil scene awalnya Maleficent, ada yang tau? Yang putri Aurora dikutuk sama Maleficent bahwa dia akan mati, eh tidur. Dan kujadikan Tooru Auroranya dan Ushiwaka Maleficentnya, haha. Tapi bukan kutukan tidur, melainkan kudis, haha(2). Entah kenapa saia suka nyampah kalau ada IwaOiUshi, haha(3). /cukup

Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

Salam, Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A fanfiction project by MiracleUsagi**

 **With Haikyuu's disclaimer Furudate Haruichi**

' **No Sun for Prince's Life!'**

 **Writer does not take any profit from this fanfiction. Contain much OOC, TYPO(s), Parody, also dirt-jokes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Iwa _-chan_ , lagi sakit atau mau cari mati?"

Hajime sibuk mengepak barang-barangnya yang akan dipakai untuk berlatih. Ia mengacuhkan sang pangeran yang juga kawan lamanya yang sudah jauh-jauh menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke kediamannya. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Dia itu penyihir sakti lho.. Iwa _-chan_ tidak akan menang melawannya.."

Hajime mendengus kesal. "Kau itu sebenarnya senang kubantu menghilangkan kutukannya atau mau mengejekku?"

"Ih, Iwa _-chan_ diingatkan malah jutek! Ah, kalo Iwa _-chan_ dikutuk jadi kadal raksasa, aku gak mau cium ya.." Tooru melipat tangannya sebal, lalu melenggang pergi dari hunian milik Hajime.

Hajime yang ingin menuju arena latihan cengo. _Emang apa hubungannya dikutuk dengan kau cium, pangeran sialan?_

Hajime mengusir kejadian barusan dan dengan mantap ia melangkah menuju tempat favoritnya, arena latihan kerajaan yang penuh dengan ratapan dan kertak gigi para prajurit baru. Hajime agak sadis rupanya. Dan si pangeran maso sepertinya. Pantas saja si pangeran yang sinting itu menganggap masa-masa dengan Hajime yang dipenuhi lemparan bola di kepala itu indah.

Senandung sadis Hajime menuju arena latihan (neraka) terhenti oleh kedua pengawal pangeran yang menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Yo, ksatria Hajime yang pandai mencari kematian!"

"Hajime- _san_ yang berani mati!"

Ah, sepertinya Hajime salah mengira. Ini jelas-jelas bukan sapaan yang sopan.

"Ada apa kalian?"

Takahiro dan Issei saling menoleh satu sama lain. Kemudian Issei memilih untuk berucap duluan.

"Anda yakin ingin mengalahkan penyihir Ushiwaka?"

 _Kenapa orang-orang seperti meremehkanku sih?_ Hajime ngedumel dalam hati.

"Benar-benar yakin seratus persen _ingin_ mengalahkan Ushiwaka yang agung?" Kali ini Takahiro yang berucap serius.

"Apa benar?"

"Jawab kami."

Hajime memijit keningnya lelah. Rupanya penyakit sinting si pangeran pesolek itu sudah menular ke pelayan setianya. _Untung saja aku jarang-jarang ketemu si sialan itu…_ batinnya sedikit lega. "Hahh.. iya aku serius. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali mengalahkan penyihir yang seenaknya mengutuk anak orang sembarangan itu.." Hajime melipat tangannya.

Takahiro dan Issei saling pandang sambil tersenyum geli. Keduanya menatap Hajime yang risi karena yakin keduanya benar-benar positif terkena penyakit dari si pangeran. Takahiro terkekeh, "Ah, Hajime- _san_ kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa jujur ya, eh?"

"Bukankah kejujuran itu aspek nomor satu dalam diri ksatria?" Issei ikut menimpali.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa? Rasanya kalian sakit, sebaiknya ke tabib sana, jangan menggangguku!" Usir Hajime dengan sedikit ketus. Hajime kesal karena kedua makhluk yang tidak bisa terpisahkan itu sudah mengganggu hari-harinya dengan arena latihan.

Tetapi sebenarnya, Hajime kesal terlebih karena mereka menggodanya.

Menggodanya dengan pangeran sinting nan gila itu. _Hah._

=00=

"HEEEAAHH!"

Suara denting pedang beradu seirama dengan suara berat Hajime yang semangat mengayunkan pedangnya menerjang prajurit lain yang berperan sebagai lawannya. Prajurit itu kewalahan dengan setiap gerakan Hajime yang lincah dan terkesan acak. Itu adalah gaya berpedangnya. Dalam hitungan tiga puluh detik, prajurit itu terduduk lemas pasrah dengan pedangnya yang melenting jauh karena tersabet pedang Hajime.

"Baik, cukup hari ini."

Prajurit muda yang baru menetas dari pangkat kadet itu membungkuk hormat, lalu segera meninggalkan Hajime secepatnya. Hajime yang masih berdiri di arena tersebut sempat mendengar percakapan prajurit itu dengan kawannya.

"Hajime- _san_ bersemangat sekali hari ini. Aku hampir pingsan tadi karena pedangnya hampir menyabet daguku.."

"Memang benar. Tetapi, kau masih beruntung hanya diminta sebagai lawannya bukan masuk sebagai anggota pasukannya. Aku tidak mau masuk pasukan yang dimintanya pada Baginda, soal menyerang penyihir Ushiwaka itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melawan penyihir itu.."

Hajime terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua prajurit muda itu. Lawan latihannya, yakni prajurit yang berambut mirip lobak itu sudah mengakhiri perkacapan keduanya dengan pergi ke istal, melihat kuda barunya.

 _Memangnya sehebat itukah penyihir Ushiwaka hingga terlalu disegani?_

Hajime memang sudah melakukan rundingan dengan Baginda Daichi soal ini. Ia bahkan meminta kedua kandidat yang pada waktu itu sempat mengikuti sayembara sang Ratu untuk membantunya. Penyihir muda dan penari pengelana itu setuju dengan usul Hajime. Walaupun si penari agak enggan ikut serta, tetapi ketika Hajime mengatakan ada hadiahnya, ia setuju bergabung.

(Rupanya dia juga _matre_ seperti kekasihnya.)

Pihak keluarga kerajaan dan para dewan pun menyetujui usul Hajime. Sang Raja yang tak mau ambil pusing soal masalah anaknya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah langsung memberikan Hajime pasukan kavaleri terkuat milik kerajaan.

Hajime dengan sopan menolak.

"Tidak perlu Baginda. Membawa banyak pasukan malah akan membuat hambatan. Cukup berikan saya tabib dan satu orang ksatria, itu saja."

Sang Raja mengernyit heran, tetapi ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan anak jenderal favoritnya itu. Sang Raja memanggil seseorang berjubah yang kononnya tabib istana paling sakti mandraguna. Obat-obatan yang dibuatnya selalu bisa menyembuhkan siapapun. Sangat luar biasa. Tetapi..

Efek samping obatnya juga luar biasa.

"Baginda memanggil saya?" Seorang tinggi berpakaian jubah cokelat membawa gulungan resep obat datang, lalu membungkuk di hadapan sang Raja. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan menutupi dahi kanannya agak basah oleh keringat yang dihasilkan saat ia berlarian tadi.

"Kau kuutus mendampingi ksatria Hajime dalam misi pencabutan kutukan kudis Pangeran oleh penyihir Ushiwaka." Raja Daichi ternyata cukup norak untuk sekadar memberi judul pada misi ksatrianya.

"Hee..?" Tabib itu menoleh ke arah Hajime yang menatapnya sengak. "Aku harus jadi tabib pasukannya Hajime- _kun_?" Dia pun juga memasang wajah sengak luar biasa.

Hajime tersenyum memaksa, "Mohon bantuannya, tabib Futakuchi Kenji.."

=00=

Hari keberangkatan pasukan kecil Hajime tiba. Berlima; Hajime, penyihir Shouyo, tuan Keiji, tabib Kenji, dan seorang ksatria yang diketahui ternyata adalah junior Hajime sekaligus lawan tandingnya beberapa hari yang lalu diantar seluruh penduduk kerajaan yang sudah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan dan perbekalan semenjak ayam jantan belum bernyanyi berisik.

"Untunglah aku tidak terpilih masuk pasukan.." Kunimi Akira, prajurit baru sekaligus teman seperjuangan Kindaichi Yuutarou sejak orok menggenggam buku jarinya sambil terus bergumam kalimat yang sama.

Sedih, Yuutarou sudah muak dengan perlakuan Akira yang sejak semalam mendendangkan kalimat laknat yang membuat _qoqoro_ Yuutarou tersayat hiperbolis. Ia sudah lelah pundung menyaksikan aura _gloomy_ -nya berbaur dengan aura bintang-bintang emas milik Akira.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau menyinggung soal pasukan Hajime- _san_!" Yuutarou berteriak lebay.

"Sst.. Sst.." Akira menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan Yuutarou, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Alasan itu benar-benar tidak berdasar." Akira berucap datar.

Yuutarou menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar perkataan Akira yang sangat kejam-menurutnya. Seniornya, Issei dan Takahiro hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap punggung si pemuda lobak yang menangis lebay disaksikan Hajime yang menatap bingung.

Sang raja telah sampai di gerbang Utara kerajaan, tempat pelepasan pasukan Hajime melaksanakan misi. Sang ratu dan putranya si akar permasalahan melambai cantik dari kereta kuda. Suara berisik para gadis membuat telinga Hajime iritasi. Rupanya sang pangeran sinting itu malah melambaikan tangannya untuk fans-fansnya.

Hajime gondok.

"Tooru! Kamu ini bukannya kasih semangat buat nak Hajime, malah lambai-lambai sama fans-fansmu?!" Si ibunda Ratu memaksa kepala Tooru untuk menoleh ke arah Hajime.

"Iwa- _chan,_ SEMANGAT! POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS BALIK MESKIPUN DIKUTUK JADI KADAL SEKALIPUN!" Sang Pangeran berteriak dengan volume _full._ Membuat Hajime menyesal telah menginginkan sedikit ucapan semangat dari pangeran yang super sinting ini.

"Ya! Kau tunggu saja pangeran pesolek!"

=00=

"Hajime- _san,_ apakah penyihir Ushiwaka itu benar-benar sakti?" Shouyo yang paling muda di rombongan itu bertanya semangat.

"Konon katanya begitu. Kata orang-orang dia sudah hidup ratusan tahun.." Hajime yang berkuda di depan menjawab.

"Kata orang belum tentu benar Hajime- _san_.." Kenji yang berkuda di sebelah Yuutarou yang murung berkata sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Hah?" Hajime melotot ke arah tabib menyebalkan itu. Yang hanya dibalas kekehan panjang.

"Hajime- _san_ jangan terlalu sering marah-marah ah, nanti cepat tua lho.." Kenji menyahut dengan wajah yang melirik kasihan.

Hajime gondok _season_ 2.

"Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan, segera bertemu penyihir Ushiwaka, mengalahkannya, lalu kembali dan menerima hadiah dari baginda raja.." Keiji bermaksud melerai, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap memiliki niat terselubung.

Hajime tercenung. Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat, untuk menyerang penyihir Ushiwaka? Apakah ia dan kelompoknya akan menang? Strategi seperti apa yang kira-kira cocok? Kenapa di dalam kelompoknya tidak ada satupun manusia yang normal?!

Lihat saja, di dalam kelompoknya ada satu orang tabib narsis yang mulutnya siap menumpahkan berliter-liter garam, satu penari berwajah lempeng nan materialistis yang juga memiliki kekasih dengan _fetish_ sama, satu bocah kutu loncat yang ternyata fans kecilnya pangeran sinting itu, dan satu orang juniornya yang sejak berangkat tidak terasa jiwanya ada di mana.

Hajime mendesah gegana.

"Akhh!" Dari belakang sebuah suara menginterupsi rombongan itu. Ternyata Yuutarou yang sudah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali.

"Ada apa, Yuutarou?" Shouyo yang berkuda di sampingnya bertanya.

"Astaga, Hajime _-san_ aku tidak tahu di rombongan kita ada penyusup berupa anak kecil.." Yuutarou menunjuk Shouyo yang sudah berteriak sebal saat Yuutarou mengatakan 'anak kecil'.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dasar kepala lobak!"

"K-k-kepala… lobak..?"

"Sudah, sudah kalian!" Hajime memutar kudanya mendekati kedua pemuda yang saling nyirnyir itu.

"Yuutarou, kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" Ulang Hajime yang sempat ditanyakan Shouyo.

"Aku baru ingat, bekal yang Akira buatkan untukku tidak terbawa.."

Hajime _facepalm_.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanannya." Hajime memilih kura-kura dalam perahu alias pura-pura tidak tahu atas pernyataan Yuutarou yang kelewat absurd barusan.

"A-ah! Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang kuingat.." Yuutarou salah tingkah karena diabaikan.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan dibunuh si Akira itu kalau tidak memakan bekalnya?" Keiji menyahut tidak jelas.

"Mungkin saja.." Yuutarou menggumam pucat. "Ah, bukan begitu Hajime- _san_! Aku ingat dari buku milik pangeran Tooru, bahwa penyihir Ushiwaka itu memelihara raksasa.."

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja..?"

"Habisnya kata senior Issei, itu adalah buku kesayangan pangeran Tooru, jadi tidak mungkin salah."

Satu lagi fans beratnya pangeran sinting _tercyduck._

"Kau tahu Yuutarou.." Hajime berkacak pinggang di atas kudanya. "Tooru itu _chuunibyou,_ suka mengkhayal, jadi apapun yang ditulisnya atau dibacanya tidak usah dipedulikan bahkan dipercayai."

"Bukannya yang _chuunibyou_ itu kau, Hajime- _san_?"

"Hah!?"

"Hajime- _kun_ kau _chuunibyou_? Wow."

"Diam kau garam pasar!"

"Anu, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanannya? Supaya cepat dapat hadiahnya?"

"Keiji- _san_ , _chuunibyou_ itu apa?"

Sepertinya perjalanan itu akan menjadi perjalanan jiwa yang panjang untuk Hajime.

=00=

Di istana, tepatnya di kamar bagian sayap kanan di puncak menara yang terkutuk oleh mantra amarah Baginda Ratu, Tooru manyun lima senti di kasurnya disaksikan Issei dan Takahiro yang tidak pernah lepas dari si Pangeran.

"Pangeran, sudah cukup manyunnya, bisa-bisa nanti keriputan lho.." Issei menyeletuk dan langsung mendapat sikutan oleh Takahiro.

"Matsun, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI YAH!?" Tooru berkoar.

"Yah, aku memang-" Issei sekali lagi tersikut lengan Takahiro.

"Matsun, kau pelayanku masa kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku yang terkutuk oleh ibuku sendiri?" Tooru berteriak. Jiwa dramatisnya menguar busuk.

"Yah, pangeran kau cuma-" Issei tersikut untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku salah ngomong apa lagi?" Issei menatap gemas Takahiro di sebelahnya.

Takahiro cuma nyengir. "Gak sih, enak aja nyikut-nyikut."

Issei hampir melempar Takahiro keluar jendela.

" _Stop_ kalian berdua! Kalian ini benar-benar… APA KALIAN INI PELAWAK?" Tooru histeris.

"Candaanmu lucu, pangeran. Tapi kami bukan pelawak." Takahiro bergelayutan pada Issei yang hampir membuangnya dari jendela.

"Makanya berhenti mereceh di sini!" Tooru menyisir poninya ke belakang. "Ah, aku merasa jadi Iwa- _chan_ , yang hobinya marah-marah terus.."

(Hajime yang hendak meneguk air, bersin dan membuatnya tumpah)

"Makki, masa ibuku yang kejam itu mengunciku di menara ini!? Memangnya aku _Rapunzel_ yang dikurung oleh ibunya, ditemani kadal dan menunggu seorang pencuri datang?" Tooru memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Ah, ya, bedanya rambutmu tidak panjang." Issei berkacak pinggang.

"Dan kau tidak ditemani kadal. Kami bukan kadal, pangeran." Takahiro menyahut.

"Lagipula, cobalah ingat bagaimana ini bisa terjadi..?" Issei menghela napas.

Tooru mengusap dagunya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya tadi setelah ia mengantar rombongan Hajime berangkat ke Utara, ia kembali ke istana bersama ibunya. Lalu, dengan diam-diam ia menghilang dari pandangan bundanya yang kehilangan fokus mengawasinya, kemudian pergi lagi ke luar istana untuk..

"Menemui fans-fansku yah..? Hehe.." Tooru menggaruk pipinya yang merah-merah.

"Tepat sekali."

"Untuk itu, kami sebagai pelayan setia Pangeran yang narsis ini, kami tidak akan membiarkan Pangeran keluar sejengkal pun dari menara kutukan ibunda Ratu!" Takahiro berkoar dengan efek api di balik punggungnya.

"Eehh?"

Ratapan Tooru yang paling _oenyoeh_ menggema berkali-kali siang itu.

=00=

"Fuwahh! Air sungai ini segar!" Shouyo meneguk banyak-banyak air yang mengalir di hadapannya.

"Untunglah kita bisa menemukan sungai di sekitar sini.." Kenji menampung air itu dalam wadah airnya. "Seharusnya kita tidak perlu mencari air untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Hajime- _kun_ bahkan gemetar saat memegang botol minumnya. Aku penasaran, apakah dia akan gemetaran saat memegang pedangnya?"

Hajime melirik sebal. Ia malas menanggapi tabib asin seasin ramuan obatnya yang kadang membuat orang yang meminumnya terkena efek samping yang berlebihan. Sembuh sih iya, cuma efek sampingnya itu juga _iya-iya_!

Terlepas dari ketiga makhluk yang sedang mengumpulkan air untuk bekal perjalanan mereka, dua makhluk lainnya sedang duduk santai tidak jauh dari pinggir sungai. Keiji sedang sok menyetel alat musik petiknya yang menurutnya fals. Dan Yuutarou sedang menatapi jamur yang tumbuh subur sambil mengingat wajah Akira. Dasar kurang ajar.

Shouyo yang sudah selesai minum dan mengisi perbekalan berjalan menuju kedua orang yang asyik duduk-duduk ketika mereka mengisi air. Shouyo tidak sengaja mendengar Yuutarou merapalkan nama Kunimi Akira berulang-ulang sambil menyentuh jejamuran yang berwarna cerah. Shouyo bergidik.

Baru saja Shouyo hendak duduk manis mengistirahatkan kakinya, suara berdebum yang samar menghampiri telinganya.

"Keiji- _san_ , apa kau dengar itu?" Shouyo memilih opsi bertanya pada Keiji, dibanding mengganggu Yuutarou dan ritualnya yang entah-kangen-entah-ingin-nyantet Kunimi Akira.

"Iya, aku dengar. Alat ini fals, aku akan memperbaikinya."

Shouyo cengo. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia maksudkan. Yang ia maksudkan ialah suara berdebum yang entah dari mana asalnya, tetapi itu membuat Shouyo sedikit merinding disko. Shouyo memilih opsi ketiganya, yaitu diam dan mendengarkan suara yang semakin mendekat itu. Apakah itu gajah? Tidak gajah tidak akan membuat suara sebesar itu. Dinosaurus? Tidak mungkin. Kata temannya yang bekerja sebagai tabib juga di kerajaan (juniornya Kenji), kata Tsukishima Kei si penggila dinosaurus, hewan itu sudah lama punah.

Lalu, apa? Shouyo mencoba menertawakan dirinya yang sempat berpikiran bahwa itu adalah raksasa milik Ushiwaka yang tadi diceritakan Yuutarou. Tidak mungkin kan itu..

"Kalian semua lari, ada raksasa!" Hajime tergopoh-gopoh kembali bersama Kenji.

 _Haha, raksasa? Eh..?_

"EH?"

Shouyo histeris. Yuutarou lebih histeris. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu histeris karena adanya raksasa yang sedang lari-lari ala India ke arah mereka. Ia lebih histeris karena apa yang ada di buku laknat pangerannya itu benar. _Dasar fans gila._

Kelimanya segera menaiki kuda mereka yang juga panik. Hajime menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dan wajahnya pucat. Ada dua raksasa yang tertawa-tawa mengejar mereka-ah, hanya satu yang tertawa. Satu dari raksasa itu berambut klimis abu-abu, dan satu lagi yang mencolok..

"DIA TIDAK PUNYA ALIS!" Shouyo tambah histeris.

Raksasa yang tidak punya alis itu berlari lebih santai daripada raksasa satunya yang sibuk berteriak-teriak. _Memanggil kami?_ Pikir Hajime.

"Hey! Tuan-tuan! Hey!" Si raksasa berambut klimis berteriak. Suaranya menggelegar seperti sedang marah. Padahal ia sungguhan memanggil.

"Tunggu, kalian!" Hajime memanggil keempat orang yang sudah berlari di depannya.

"Hajime- _san_ cepat lari dia akan mengambil alismu!" Shouyo berteriak semakin histeris. Bahkan Yuutarou hampir menangis.

"Tidak, penyihir- _kun_ , mereka sepertinya memanggil kita!" Hajime lebih kuat berteriak.

"Hebat sekali! Mereka memanggil kita supaya mereka bisa menginjak kita?!" Kenji semakin memacu kudanya.

Suara menggelegar si raksasa tidak berhenti. Debuman langkah kaki mereka semakin kuat mendekati kelima orang itu. Shouyo sudah merapalkan doa dan Yuutarou pun ikut sambil tetap menangis memeluk leher kudanya. Kenji sudah masa bodoh dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan terus melaju lebih cepat daripada teman-teman rombongannya. Keiji tetap tenang, tetapi juga tidak mau menuruti perintah Hajime untuk berhenti. Hajime sendiri menyerah menyuruh rombongannya berhenti dan memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari kedua raksasa itu.

Raksasa itu semakin mendekat, mendekat..

Apakah mereka semua akan selamat?

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 **=00=**

 **A/N:**

Makkk, tolong ini jadi panjang banget! /gantungdiripart2

Ini sebenarnya pelepas stress, jadi yah, kalau ceritanya gak nyambung atau gak sesuai genre mohon dimaklumkan.. TAPI SERIUS APA BANGET KELOMPOKNYA IWACHAN!

Maafkan daku Kindaichi, maafkan daku Kunimi karna menistakan kalian berdua. Maafkan kedua raksasa yang masih daku rahasiakan, (padahal udah ketahuan). Dan sekedar info, di sini nama keluarga mereka menandakan keakraban, jadi kalau memanggil nama keluarga berarti sudah sangat akrab, sebaliknya kalau manggil nama kecilnya belum akrab atau sapaan sopan. Ex : Tooru manggil Iwa-chan ke Hajime.

YAH MAAFKAN DAKU PEMBACA SEKALIAN ATAS RECEH INI!

Ya sudahlah, terima saja bahwa fakta bersambung ini ada di depan mata. Bye.

Salam, Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**A fanfiction project by MiracleUsagi**

 **With Haikyuu's disclaimer Furudate Haruichi**

' **No Sun for Prince's Life!'**

 **Writer does not take any profit from this fanfiction. Contain much OOC, TYPO(s), Parody, also dirt-jokes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"UWAHHH! CEPAT LARI LEBIH CEPAT!"

"AYAH, BUNDA, KUNIMI, JUGA PANGERAN, TOLONG MAAFKANLAH KESALAHANKU SELAMA INI!"

Raksasa itu semakin mendekat, bahkan yang tanpa alis sudah tepat berada lima meter di belakang rombongan mereka. Raksasa tanpa alis itu melompat-ah, tidak, memanjangkan langkahnya hingga dalam satu langkah dapat berdiri tepat di depan kuda-kuda mereka yang meringkik takut. Rombongan Hajime terhenti, mereka terapit dua raksasa setinggi sepuluh meter tepat di depan dan belakang mereka.

Raksasa berambut abu-abu klimis tersenyum, yang disalahartikan oleh Shouyo dan Yuutarou sebagai seringaian penuh nafsu membunuh. Mereka segera turun dari kuda mereka yang terus-terusan meringkik berisik tanda ketakutan. Berdua mereka berlari, membuat Hajime harus meneriaki mereka untuk kesekian kali.

"A-ah, kenapa kalian kabur lagi..?" Raksasa klimis itu mendesah kecewa. Tunggu, kecewa?

"H-hoi, kau.." Hajime berteriak takut-takut, membuat Kenji mendelik tidak terima. "..kenapa kalian mengejar kami..?" Hajime jujur agak takut dengan badan besar kedua raksasa itu.

Raksasa klimis itu menelengkan kepalanya, kemudian terbahak kencang. "Ahaha.. maaf, maaf, aduh kenapa aku bisa lupa, kalian pasti ketakutan tadi?" Ia tertawa lepas.

Kenji mendengus kesal. "Hei, hanya orang gila yang malah tertawa girang saat ada raksasa mendatangimu tiba-tiba sambil berteriak.." Ia berujar ketus.

"Iya, kami minta maaf.." Raksasa klimis itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Haiba Lev dan dia Aone Takanobu… kami berdua dari hutan Shiratorizawa." Lanjutnya ramah.

"Hutan Shiratorizawa..?"

Hajime meneguk ludah.

=00=

Lima menit setelah insiden kejar-kejaran alay dengan para raksasa (baik hati), rombongan Hajime-dikurang Shouyo dan Yuutarou yang entah minggat ke mana, berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar curhat colongan dari salah satu raksasa sepuluh meter itu.

"Jadi intinya, kedamaian hidup kami di hutan terusik semenjak hari itu.." Lev, si raksasa klimis mendesah pasrah.

"Ya, hari itu.." Takanobu, si raksasa tanpa alis menyahut pendek.

Hajime, Kenji dan Keiji manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian Kenji tersenyum miris lalu berujar, "Ya sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu kali ini, Klimis- _kun_ …" Ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Garam pasar jaga bicaramu!" Hajime menegur Kenji.

"Anu, aku bilang panggil saja Lev. Apa sesusah itu mengeja namaku?" Lev pundung.

"Tidak, tidak, maafkan kami."

"Jadi, maksud kalian menceritakan hal ini pada kami..?" Keiji sengaja memotong ucapannya. Meminta Lev segera menjawabnya.

"Kudengar kalian ingin menyerang penyihir Ushiwaka, maka kami pikir kami akan diijinkan masuk rombonganmu, Hajime- _san_.." Jawab Lev semangat. "Kami juga ingin mengalahkan penyihir yang membuat hutan kami berisik karena debum letusan ramuan sihirnya yang membahana. Serius kami tidak tidur seminggu penuh lho!" Lev bercerita dengan nada kesal.

"Tetapi bukankah kalian bisa menyerangnya?" Hajime menunjuk keduanya begantian. Kedua raksasa itu kebingungan.

"Ya..?"

"Maksudku, kalian raksasa, besar, tinggi. Kalau kalian injak kediamannya atau orangnya sekalian, pasti masalah langsung beres, kan?" Hajime meneruskan.

"Ckckck, Hajime- _san_ …" Lev menggerakkan telunjuknya, "Huniannya itu lebih megah, mewah dan tampak lebih angker daripada kastil milik _Beast_. Kalau kastil _Beast_ dijaga serigala hutan berbulu putih, hunian Ushiwaka dijaga elang putih yang siap mencaplok biji-biji mata yang jelalatan. Jadi nggak ada deh yang bisa mencuri mawarnya kayak bapaknya _Belle_." Lev lanjut cerita.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.." Hajime pasrah.

"Omong-omong, Shouyo dan juniormu bagaimana, Hajime- _san_..?" Keiji menyeletuk.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah mereka lari ke Timur Laut." Kenji menyahut malas.

"Anu, Timur Laut adalah arah rumah kami." Lev mengangkat tangannya.

"Rumah kalian, oh.." Hajime seketika pucat. "Rumah kalian!?" Ulangnya.

"Iya, hutan Shiratorizawa."

=00=

"T-tunggu.. aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi.." Shouyo duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Ia tersengal, keringatnya bercucuran di sekitar dahi. Yuutarou yang kelelahan juga ikut bersandar di sebelah Shouyo.

"U-untung, kita berhasil kabur.." Yuutarou berucap putus-putus karena mengatur napas.

Shouyo mengangguk, "Aku harap Hajime- _san_ dan yang lainnya tidak kehilangan alis mereka."

Yuutarou menatap Shouyo lelah, "Kau pikir dengan si raksasa tadi tidak punya alis, dia ingin mengambil alis salah satu di antara kita? Jangan bodoh."

"Hah!?" Shouyo memilih tidak jadi memaki si kepala lobak yang tengah duduk kelelahan. Ia lelah juga. Keduanya saling diam, mencoba mengembalikan tenaga mereka.

Samar, terdengar gerungan pelan. "Ah, aku lapar!" Perut Shouyo berbunyi nyaring.

Yuutarou mengendus sekitar. Indra penciumannya mendapati wewangian semacam masakan yang membuat keduanya bangkit badan lalu jalan menuju harum makanan yang membelai hidung. Shouyo berjalan lebih depan sambil bersenandung riang mengikuti harum itu. Dia terlonjak senang saat matanya menangkap bayangan pondok kecil yang cerobongnya mengepul asap. Shouyo segera berlari meninggalkan Yuutarou yang berteriak panik.

"Pendek! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Enak saja, aku tidak pendek! Kau tidak lihat ada rumah di sana?" Shouyo menunjuk bangunan kecil yang terbangun oleh batu bata dengan pekarangan sederhana ditumbuhi tanaman obat dan sayuran.

Yuutarou mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian kembali menghentikan Shouyo yang berlari menuju pondok itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Yuutarou menatap sekitar. Shouyo mengendikkan bahu. "Memangnya ada orang yang membangun rumahnya di tengah hutan belantara, ada raksasanya pula!" Yuutarou melanjutkan dengan heboh.

"Apa masalahnya? Mungkin dia suka tinggal sendiri.." Shouyo melipat tangannya. "Oh, atau kau mau bilang kau takut untuk ke sana?" Shouyo menyeringai jahil.

"Hah, takut? Hahah, haha, jangan bercanda! Kalau kau mau, ayo kita masuk!" Yuutarou mengibaskan tangannya langsung berjalan dengan (pura-pura) gagah menuju pintu kayu pondok itu.

Yuutarou berhenti di depan pintu mahoni yang berukir-ukir halus. Keringatnya kembali bercucuran. Shouyo di belakangnya tampak bersenandung riang sambil melihat-lhat kebun sayuran di pekarangan pondok itu. Tangan Yuutarou gemetar ketika mengetuk.

TOK, TOK

Tidak ada respon, sunyi, senyap. Yuutarou bernapas lega, ia balik badan, mengatakan pondok ini tidak ada penghuninya. Shouyo mengerang kecewa. Saat Yuutarou hendak melangkah menuju pekarangan, derit pintu membuatnya terpatung kaget. Dengan horor ia membalikkan badan, ingin melihat sosok yang berdiri membuka pintu. Saat Yuutarou sempurna berbalik badan, suara melengking Yuutarou membuat penghuni hutan bersedia sakit telinga seminggu.

"Ya, mencari siapa?"

"AAHHHH PENYIHIR USHIWAKAA!"

"USHIIIIWAKAAA!"

Shouyo pun ikut berkoor ria dengan Yuutarou yang sudah membeku di tempat.

=00=

"Fuh, aku lelah sekali.." Tooru mengelap keringatnya yang meluncur manis di pelipisnya.

"Apanya yang lelah. Seharian kau hanya menatapi balkon sambil menyesap tehmu, Pangeran." Issei berceletuk. Kali ini Takahiro tidak bersama Issei menjaga sang Pangeran. Dia sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan Hajime yang ditelantarkan karena pemiliknya (sok-sokan) tugas keluar demi nama pangerannya.

 _Cuih.._ Takahiro misuh-misuh seharian harus mengangkut karung-karung beras dari pasar ke istana. Memangnya Hajime itu kerja apa sih di istana ini? Takahiro gemas bukan main.

"Matsun.." Tooru menghembuskan napas berat, "Aku lelah.."

"Iya, iya aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya hampir di setiap detik!" Issei mulai kesal sendiri.

"Iwa- _chan_ lama sekali ya..?"

"Ya kali pulang pergi dari istana sampai ke Shiratorizawa hanya sedetik. Memangnya ini abad berapa?" Issei dipelototi sang Pangeran.

"Uh, Matsun gak asik!" Tooru manyun.

"Lagian Pangeran ini kenapa sih? Sembelitnya kambuh lagi? Mau kubawakan obatnya tabib Kenji?" Issei membersihkan pedangnya yang barusan diteploki kupu-kupu. Dasar jahat. Kupu-kupu nemplok saja tidak boleh.

"Ih! Matsun! Aku nggak sudi minum obat dari tabib sinting itu! Iya memang sembelitku pasti sembuh nantinya, tapi pasti setelah itu malah diare dan nggak berhenti-berhenti!" Tooru manyun mengingat betapa kurang ajar tabibnya itu yang selalu membuat obat dengan efek samping luar biasa.

"Jadi pangeran beneran sembelit?"

"MATSUN!" Tooru gondok.

"Sudah, sudah pangeran jangan berisik, nanti ibunda Ratu marah lho.."

Tooru mingkem karena sudah lelah batin menghadapi pelayannya yang kalau dia sadar sama menyebalkannya dengan dirinya. Tooru teringat buku diarinya yang memuat banyak kenangan berharga dengan Hajime dan juga beberapa imajinasi absurdnya tentang makhluk dongeng.

"Matsun, kau tahu di mana diariku?"

"Buku anda? Iya, tahu."

"Bawa ke sini."

"Uhm, pangeran… bukunya dipegang Yuutarou."

"Hah? Kok bisa dipegang Yuutarou?"

"Dia fans pangeran yang paling _pure_ , dia sangat mencintai anda, jadi kupasrahkan saja buku kesayangan anda padanya.."

"MATSUNNNN!" Jerit Tooru sebal. Masa buku curhatannya dikasih ke orang? Buku aib, ralat.

Tooru menghela nafas kencang. Kencang sekali. Tepat di wajah Issei. "Tapi tidak apa, karena buku itu dapat menjadi pedomannya dalam mengarungi petualangan penuh ancaman di luar sana! Hahaha!"

Issei berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan menjaga jarak dengan Pangeran hari ini karena sepertinya kejiwaan Pangeran mulai terguncang.

=00=

"Kalian yakin arah depan adalah arah yang benar menuju ke rumah kalian?"

Lev berhenti sejenak, mengusap dagunya. "Yakin… eh, tidak.. eh, iya.."

Kuda Hajime meringkik kelelahan. Hajime tepuk jidatnya yang lebar nan seksi. "Hei, yang benar yang mana? Keselamatan anggota kelompok kami terancam karenamu!"

"Sudah, sudah, Hajime- _kun_ , ada untungnya juga mereka berdua pergi." Kenji mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang pegal. "Rombongan kita menjadi lebih ringan, dan kalau kata kedua raksasa ini benar, mereka bisa jadi umpan kita menuju tempat Ushiwaka.."

"Oh, hatimu dingin sekali tabib Kenji.." Keiji tersenyum singkat.

"Terima kasih.."

"Keiji- _kun_ , kau tidak perlu mengapresiasi apapun dari makhluk satu ini.."

"Anu, semuanya, Aone bilang sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah hutan Shiratorizawa, jadi mohon kencangkan pegangan kalian semua-" perkataan Lev terputus.

"Tunggu kenapa cara bicaramu seperti pemandu perjalanan?" Kenji menyibakkan dedaunan besar yang sudah mulai rimbun di sekitar mereka. _Tanaman di sini begitu besar._ Batinnya.

"Itu karena wilayah hutan Shiratorizawa adalah wilayah hutan raksasa, maksudku, tanaman, hewan, dan makhluk hidup lainnya berukuran besar di sini." Lev menjelaskan. Persis pemandu perjalanan _travel_. Kenji hanya manggut-manggut.

"Maka dari itu.." Lev berhenti sejenak. Ketiga kuda tunggangan Hajime, Kenji, dan Keiji beserta kuda tunggangan Shouyo dan Yuutarou ikut berhenti. Lev menatap sekitar, memeriksa keadaan.

"Kita.." suara kaok besar memotong kalimat Lev, membuat raksasa abu-abu itu meneguk liurnya. "KITA HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT LARI SEBELUM TERTANGKAP ELANG RAKSASA PUTIH DI ATAS SANA!"

"EEHH?!"

Suara menggelegar Lev membuat mata tajam si elang putih segera menatap marah Hajime dan rombongannya. Takanobu menepuk dahinya, mengingatkan Lev agar tidak bersuara sangat kencang. Lev langsung pucat menatap elang seukuran gaban hajatannya Pangeran Tooru setiap acara jumpa fansnya dengan cepat terbang ke arah Hajime dan rombongan.

"KLIMIS- _KUN_ KENAPA DIA HANYA MENGEJAR KAMI!?" Kenji histeris karena ini kali kedua ia dikejar sesuatu yang besar.

"Ah, ya, elang raksasa takut pada manusia raksasa…?" Lev menyambar Hajime dan rombongannya ke dalam dekapannya. Sayangnya kedua kuda tunggangan Shouyo dan Yuutarou tidak sempat disambar Lev maupun Takanobu. Kedua kuda itu meringkik heboh saat cakar elang putih raksasa itu mencengkram keduanya. Elang itu berkaok senang ketika pulang ke sarang membawa sesuatu untuk anak-anaknya.

Lev menurunkan Hajime dan rombongan serta kuda mereka yang masih meringkik ngeri. Hajime menenangkan kudanya begitu pula dengan Keiji. Sementara Kenji tampak masih syok karena kaokan elang itu seperti bergaung di kepalanya.

"Kenji- _san_ , aku minta maaf, sepertinya kau sangat kaget.." Lev mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Takanobu ikut membungkuk maaf.

"TENTU SAJA AKU KAGET!" Kenji menjawab ketus.

"Sudah, sudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih pada mereka karena sudah menyelamatkan kita, kan?" Hajime menunjuk kedua raksasa yang merasa tidak enak hati melihat Kenji marah sungguhan. "Pfftt.. siapa yang tadi bilang sambil tertawa-tawa bahwa ksatria Hajime bakal gemetar saat memegang pedangnya? Sekarang lihat, bahkan dia sudah seperti mayat saking pucatnya." Hajime menahan tertawanya.

"Aku tidak tertawa-tawa Hajime- _kun_.." Kenji kembali memasang wajah sengak. "Yah, perkataanku itu juga belum salah kan? Siapa tahu kau memang gemetaran saat mengangkat pedang melawan Ushiwaka?" Kenji tertawa sinis macamnya ibu tiri.

Hajime menyeringai, "Baiklah.. karena kita baik-baik saja, mari lanjutkan perjalanan!" Hajime berseru lantang.

"Tunggu, ada yang tahu apakah Shouyo dan Yuutarou tidak tertangkap elang raksasa?" Keiji berseru kalem.

"Eh..?"

 _OH IYA_

=00=

Yuutarou mendadak tremor dengan disertai gejala lain berupa bulir asam keringat dan gagap mendadak. Di sebelahnya, Shouyo sudah terduduk pasrah menatap tinggi sosok berjubah hijau lumut yang senada warna rambutnya. Dalam visual keduanya, sosok itu berdiri mengamati mereka dengan hawa _killer_ disertai _background_ awan hitam dan petir menyambar ganas. Oh, jangan lupakan ular merah api yang mendesis garang di kalungan lehernya.

(Padahal aslinya sosok itu tengah kebingungan karena ada satu bocah penyihir dan satu prajurit kerajaan nyasar ke pondoknya.)

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Ulangnya.

"Akh..ka…ka.." Gagap Yuutarou.

"Shhh, shh.. shh shh shh.." Ular merah di kalungan leher sosok itu perlahan turun. Lidahnya dijulurkan demi mendapat getar sensor. Hewan itu menjalar ke bahu Yuutarou.

Yuutarou berteriak tanpa suara.

Shouyo sudah terkapar di sana.

Dan ular itu akhirnya berbicara.

"Hm, yah, Wakatoshi- _kun_ , mereka cuma bocah yang nyasar ke pondok kita." Desis ular itu.

"ULARNYA BICARA!" Yuutarou histeris. Ular yang mengalungi leher Yuutarou ikut terkaget ria, dan tak sengaja membelitnya hingga Yuutarou ikut pingsan bersama.

"Satori kau sudah membuatnya pingsan tuh."

"Kau juga yang membuat temannya pingsan, Wakatoshi- _kun_."

"Apa sebaiknya kita menolong mereka?"

"…"

"Satori?"

"…"

"Nanti kuberikan ayam hutan deh."

"Ya sudah, bawa mereka masuk."

Sosok yang ternyata diketahui penyihir sakti mandraguna nan ditakuti dan disegani, yakni Ushijima Wakatoshi bersenandung pelan sambil menggendong Yuutarou dan Shouyo di kedua bahunya. Ular merah di sampingnya menjalar perlahan ke tanah, dengan sedikit komat-kamit dari bibir penyihir bongsor itu, tubuh melata milik Tendou Satori si ular perlahan berubah menjadi manusia.

"Fuh, senangnya bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Terima kasih Wakatoshi- _kun_ , soalnya tidak biasanya kau mengubahku menjadi manusia saat ada orang lain." Satori si jelmaan ular mengusap rambut _spiky_ merah menyalanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya kau kuubah supaya bisa membantuku membawa dua orang ini Satori. Tenang saja setelah ini kukembalikan kau ke wujud ularmu kok." Wakatoshi menjawab kalem.

"Oh."

Satori menyesal sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai penyihirnya hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **=00=**

 **A/N**

Haloo…

Nggak nyangka bisa cepat ngasih line cerita ke UshiTen, ngahaha.. /slap /untuk bagian Tooru dan Matsun, mohon dimaafkan recehannya, daku bingung mau kasih sisipan apa, haha(2) /slap /untuk Kenji, dia nggak beneran marah kok, anggep aja lagi menebar feromon oenyoeh, haha(3) /slap

Sudah diperingatkan di atas, bahwa ini purely parody, jadi kalau ada yang merasa 'wah ceritanya sama kayak ini/itu' yah memang beginilah kubuat ceritanya.

Ya sudah, untuk scene UshiTen lebih banyak, ada di chapter berikutnya ya! See ya!

Salam, Usagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A fanfiction project by MiracleUsagi**

 **With Haikyuu's disclaimer Furudate Haruichi**

' **No Sun for Prince's Life!'**

 **Writer does not take any profit from this fanfiction. Contain much OOC, TYPO(s), Parody, also dirt-jokes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Uh.."

Sepasang mata kenari bulat milik Shouyo mengintip dari balik kelopaknya. Hidungnya yang cukup peka akan rangsangan (bau makanan) mengendus perlahan mendapati harum pai yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Ah, Shouyo jadi _flashback_. Teringat masakan ibunya yang berbau sama. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam (karena ngantuk, _tbh_.) Shouyo mengendap-endap menelusuri pangkal harum pai yang membuat ludahnya sedikit keluar.

BUK-

Merasakan sesuatu yang besar menabraknya, Shouyo dengan cepat membuka mata.

"Ibu-AHH.. U-U-U-USHIWAKA!?" Shouyo mundur sepuluh langkah. Kenapa sepuluh? Shouyo suka angka sepuluh, _fyi_.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, bocah.." Ushiwaka si penyihir agung berdiri menatap Shouyo dengan seloyang pai mengepul panas di tangannya.

Shouyo jujur ingin memaki makhluk irit ekspresi di hadapannya yang seenaknya menyebut Shouyo bocah. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia memaki kalau yang di depannya ini penyihir agung yang memakai celemek pink lengkap dengan bandananya yang juga pink!? Ulangi, penyihir agung bercelemek pink!

Shouyo kehabisan kata-kata, tolong.

"Shh.. kau sudah bangun, nak?" Dari sebelah kanannya, sosok ular merah itu merambati pundak Shouyo.

"Awaaaawawa!" Shouyo geser ke kiri dengan _minus tempo_. Cepat sekali.

"Satori, kau mengagetkannya tuh."

"Shh, Shhh! Itu karena Wakatoshi- _kun_ tidak mengubahku, jadinya mereka ketakutan melihat sosokku!" Ular itu mendesis marah. Ehm, 'ngambek' sepertinya kata yang lebih tepat.

"Kau mau aku mengubahmu?"

"Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, Wakatoshi- _kun_."

Penyihir bercelemek pink itu komat kamit sekali lagi. Mantra yang keluar dari mulutnya perlahan mengitari sekeliling Satori yang mendesis angkuh. Sekali membungkus dengan erat, tubuh Satori sempurna berubah menjadi manusia berambut _spiky_ merah ngejreng.

"Terima kasih." Satori menyisir rambutnya dengan buku jari. "Nah, nak karena kau sudah-"

Wakatoshi menyela. Ia menyodorkan celemek pinknya pada Satori. "Kau jangan lupakan bahwa kau masih telanjang."

"Oh.."

Satori ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding saking malunya.

=00=

"Hah!"

Yuutarou duduk kaget di sebuah dipan yang entah ada di mana. Matanya mengerjap bingung, berpikir sedang ada di mana. Pikirannya melayang mengingat _mimpi_ nya bertemu penyihir agung Ushiwaka saat dirinya sedang jalan-jalan di hutan.

BRUK!

Samar terdengar suara benda jatuh. Yuutarou dengan keberaniannya yang pas-pasan (ditambah _kepo_ setinggi langit ketujuh) beranjak pergi dari dipan rotan yang sempat ia tiduri.

 _Semoga bukan Ushiwaka, semoga bukan Ushiwaka, semoga bukan.._ Batinnya sudah menjerit ketakutan.

Ia sudah dekat dengan bunyi jatuh sebelumnya. Tinggal belok kiri, dan dia akan tahu apa itu. Yuutarou meneguk ludah. Nggak, dia bukan meneguk ludah karena takut, tapi karena ada bau khas pai yang baru keluar dari panggangan. _Dasar._

Berbekal keberanian sebesar liliput, Yuutarou berbelok dengan takut-takut.

"AHHH!"

BUK-

"Satori!"

GROMPYANG!

"Painyaaa!"

"E-eh..?"

Tahu-tahu saja dapur di pondok Wakatoshi berubah menjadi tempat eksekusi seekor ular jejadian bernama Satori yang dengan tragis tertimpuk buku tebal yang dilayangkan oleh saudara Yuutarou, juga sebuah pai hangat yang telah menjadi santapan semut-semut kecil di lantai.

"Huhuhu… painya.." Shouyo menangis tersedu. Penyihir muda itu dengan terseok-seok bersimpuh di depan pai yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. (Diam-diam Shouyo memakannya.)

Yuutarou memarahi Shouyo yang jorok sudah makan makanan yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Satori, Satori! Bertahanlah!" Tidak peduli pada painya yang direbuti Shouyo dan para semut, Wakatoshi segera cemas menghampiri wujud manusia dari ularnya yang terbaring pingsan dengan benjolan merah besar di kepala. Dia menaboki pipi si _spiky_ ngejreng.

Shouyo yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sengit rebutan pai dengan para semut menoleh ke arah Yuutarou. Seperti bisa berbicara lewat batin, Shouyo paham bahwa Yuutarou juga menganggap Ushiwaka itu lebay.

"Uh.. Wakatoshi.. – _kun_?" Satori terbangun. Ia merasakan sakit pada pelipisnya yang benjol serta pipinya yang masih ditaboki Wakatoshi. "Wakatoshi- _kun_ , cukup." Seketika tabokan berhenti.

Satori berdiri dengan tertatih, beberapa kali dibantu Wakatoshi, tapi malah jatuh lagi karena Wakatoshi yang tiba-tiba heboh painya sudah tak bernyawa. Yah, tinggal remah-remah yang diangkuti para semut, sisanya ada di perut Shouyo.

"Paiku.."

Sekali lagi Yuutarou ingin menginformasikan bahwa penyihir agung berjuluk Ushiwaka yang bercelemek pink itu lebay.

Satori sudah bangkit sendiri tanpa bantuan Wakatoshi yang asyik pundung di depan painya. ia mengambil pakaiannya di sudut ruangan dan segera berbicara pada kedua orang yang termangu melihat sang penyihir agung dalam guncangan karena sebuah pai. Oke, pai.

"Oi, bocah." Satori memasang aura intimidasi, "Sebenarnya mau apa kalian ke sini?"

=00=

"Lev- _kun_ , bisa kau cepat antarkan kami? Arah mana yang selanjutnya?" Hajime berteriak sebal pada Lev yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Eh, itu.. anu.. ke.."

"Kau, yang diam saja daritadi, kau tahu arah mana yang selanjutnya?" Kenji menunjuk raksasa tanpa alis di sebelah Lev. Kenji sudah _empet_ sekali daritadi, asal tahu saja. Dan benar saja, Takanobu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Percuma Hajime- _san_ , mereka itu sebenarnya tidak tahu ke mana arah tempat tinggal penyihir Ushiwaka." Keiji berkata kalem. Saking kalemnya membuat Hajime ingin _sleding_ kepalanya Keiji.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu daritadi?!" Hajime hampir mode _Godzilla_. Ia meremas tali kekang kudanya.

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu arah?" Kenji menjerit sebal.

"Eh, hehe.. i-iya.."

"Lalu kenapa tadi sok-sokan memandu jalan?!"

"Itu.. biar keren.."

"Tadi siapa yang sok tahu hunian Ushiwaka lebih besar dari kastil _Beast_?!"

"Eh, itu aku tidak salah seratus persen Hajime- _san_ , rumornya mengatakan demikian.."

"KAU PERCAYA RUMOR?"

Lev berkaca-kaca. "A-a-aku hanya ingin membantu Hajime- _san_.." Takanobu menepuk-nepuk bahu Lev.

Hajime mendengus pasrah, tidak tega juga melihat raksasa yang tipenya masih bocah itu menangis. Kekanakan sih, tapi kok agak kasihan ya?

"Ya sudah.. kalian kumaafkan-" Belum genap Hajime berbicara, Lev sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Okee! Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa belajar dari kesalahan ya?! Ke mana air matamu yang tadi, hoi Lev!"

"Kau juga tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, Hajime- _kun_." Kenji menepuk bahu Hajime. Mencoba simpatik. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ingin mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?" Geram Hajime tidak terima.

"Kau bahkan lebih sering dikibuli oleh pangeran norak itu, dan sekarang dikibuli Lev dengan cara yang sama. Hm, aku penasaran apa jangan-jangan kau itu maso-"

"Kalau kau mau ditinggal di sarang elang putih, silahkan lanjut bicara tabib." Hajime tersenyum sadis.

"Oke, aku tarik kata-kataku. Kau itu sadis-"

"Takanobu, lempar orang ini ke sarang elang putih."

"Eh?!"

=00=

"Enak kan? Kalian beruntung karena hari ini Wakatoshi- _kun_ sedang membuat kue-kue lezat.."

Shouyo mencoba berterimakasih dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi kue manis dan gula-gula. Berbeda dengan Yuutarou yang anteng-anteng saja memakan kuenya sambil membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Kalian tahu? Wakatoshi- _kun_ itu ahli meracik apa saja. Makanan, ramuan sihir, obat. Aku tidak mau sombong tapi dia ini jebolan dari sekolah memasak bergengsi yang punya sepuluh anggota elit jago masak lho…" Satori lanjut bicara.

"Bwerarti dia juga anggota ewlit?" Shouyo bertanya antusias. Tentu saja masih dengan mulut penuh.

"Tidak." Shouyo tersedak. "Tiga hari Wakatoshi- _kun_ langsung di DO karena dia meracuni salah satu guru di sana." Satori tersenyum bangga. Benar-benar jebolan elit.

"Meracuni?" Pikiran Yuutarou tidak enak.

"Ya, dia masuk ke kelas _pastry_ dan tidak sengaja, eh atau sengaja ya? Dia memasukkan jamur beracun dan bisa kobra ke dalam _muffin_ nya."

OHOK

Yuutarou langsung muntah di tempat. Tetapi, oh terlambat! Shouyo di sebelahnya sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Yuutarou mendadak tremor lagi. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cin- _eh,_ jatuh ke dalam perangkap ular?

"Nah, kau sepertinya cukup kebal dengan ramuan sihir kue manis ini. Boleh kami bertanya lebih banyak?" Satori mendekat. Mendongak paksakan wajah Yuutarou yang super ketakutan.

"Satori, apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan?"

" _No, no,_ Wakatoshi- _kun_.. ini salah satu cara untuk balas dendam, ingat? Mari kita buat Pangeran sok-sokan yang menghinamu waktu itu merasakan akibatnya!" Satori terbahak ala ibu tiri.

Yuutarou kehabisan tenaga karena kue yang sempat dimakannya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia melihat Satori menunjuknya penuh nafsu.

"Kita buat Pangeran ini lebih men-"

"Ah, kau salah Satori. Dia ini bukan pangeran." Wakatoshi menunjuk Yuutarou yang sekarat.

Di sisa sekaratnya, ingin Yuutarou terbahak kencang melihat ekspresi wajah si _spiky_ ngejreng yang salah tingkah. Selebihnya ia merasa bangga sendiri dipanggil pangeran. Takdir apa yang membawamu wahai Kindaichi Yuutarou?

"Eh, bukan?"

"Bukannya kau juga bilang begitu saat mereka pingsan di teras tadi?" Wakatoshi mendesah lelah. "Pantas saja kau diam-diam mengambil kue beracunku di tempat penyimpanan tadi, ternyata untuk ini? Satori kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang lain lho.." Tiba-tiba saja keadaan tegang di pondok Wakatoshi berubah jadi sesi konseling.

Satori manyun. Bibirnya yang sudah maju tambah maju dan seksi. "Padahal aku ingin membantumu balas dendam.."

"Boleh saja kok. Tapi lihat-lihat dulu dia pangeran atau bukan." Jadi Wakatoshi memang ada niat untuk balas dendam rupanya.

"A-anu.." Yuutarou yang masih _geliyengan_ macam orang mabuk menyela, "Apa kau tidak puas dengan hanya mengutuk Pangeran?"

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya aku cukup menyesal karena telah mengutuk Pangeran, tetapi menurutku ia pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat tabiatnya yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang masih ingin balas dendam?"

"Yah, bukan balas dendam fisik yang kumaksudkan.." Wakatoshi menatap Yuutarou serius. "Aku ingin Pangeran Tooru tinggal bersamaku di hutan Shiratorizawa!"

Yuutarou _speechless_. Apa ini, pernyataan cinta?

=00=

"AACHUUU!" Tooru bersin saat menyesap tehnya. Membuat teh kesukaannya muncrat ke wajahnya.

"Pangeran, kalau mau bersin jangan minum teh.." Issei berkata kalem. Memberikan sapu tangan.

"Matsun.. aku merasa dikutuk lagi.."

"Hah?" Issei gagal paham.

=00=

"Wakatoshi- _kun_ , jadi maksudmu aku saja tidak cukup untuk menemanimu di sini?!"

Tolong hentikan drama murahan di depan Yuutarou yang hampir mati sekarat ini siapapun.

BRAK-

"Penyihir Shouyo, Yuutarou, kami datang menyelamatkan kalian!" Dari arah pintu yang ditendang tanpa ampun, Hajime dan sisa rombongan tiba dengan efek pahlawan kesiangan.

Oh, diam-diam Yuutarou merasa berhutang pada senior Hajime karena berhasil meredakan drama receh antara penghuni pondok kecil milik Wakatoshi.

"P-pintuku.." Wakatoshi syok melihat pintunya tergeletak lemah karena menjadi korban sasaran _sleding_ -an kuda Hajime. Hei, Wakatoshi kalau kau sadar ada satu bocah yang sedari tadi terkapar karena memakan kuemu tahu.

"Ah, maaf untuk pintunya, kami hanya ingin menyelamatkan junior Hajime- _san_ dan penyihir cilik ini.." Keiji membungkuk kalem.

"Oi, oi, tapi pintunya rusak lho!" Satori mulai terpelatuk. "Wakatoshi- _kun_ , orang-orang kerajaan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kau masih mau berbaik hati kali ini?" Satori melirik Kenji yang sama-sama melirik sinis.

"Penyihir- _kun_!" Hajime turun dari kudanya dan berlari menghampiri Shouyo. "Penyihir Ushiwaka, tidakkah kau cukup mengutuk Pangeran, sekarang kau meracuni anak buahku?!"

"Ah, tidak, bukan be-" Wakatoshi bungkam. Bingung bercampur kesal.

"Ternyata buah bibir masyarakat itu benar ya. Ushiwaka, sang penyihir agung yang hatinya sedingin es." Kenji tersenyum kecut.

"Dasar! Poni lepek-" Satori menggeram, menerjang Kenji.

"Hah!? Bicara apa kau rambut kebakaran?" Kenji ikut terpelatuk.

Terlepas dari Satori dan Kenji yang saling intimidasi lewat umpatan tak berfaedahnya,Wakatoshi mencoba meminta maaf kepada Hajime dengan membuat penawar racun dari kue-kue manisnya yang dimakan Shouyo dan Yuutarou tadi.

"Ha-Hajime- _san_..?" Shouyo mulai tersadar. Hajime menghela nafas lega. Yuutarou pun membaik, ia sudah tidak macam orang gila yang mabuk alkohol rendahan.

Hajime menggeram melihat Kenji masih asik bergelut adu silat lidah dengan si _spiky_ ngejreng.

"Kalian.. HENTIKAN!" Seketika ruangan senyap.

"Tabib Kenji dan kau _spiky_ ngejreng, asal kalian tahu kami di sini tidak ingin mencari adu fisik atau adu mulut, kami hanya ingin berdiskusi dengan penyihir Ushiwaka." Hajime menambahkan dengan tegas.

Satori dan Kenji tampak tidak terima. Terutama Satori, ia ingin mencekoki Hajime dengan racun ikan buntal saking tidak terimanya ia dipanggil 'si _spiky_ ngejreng'. Ayolah, ini rambut terkeren yang antimenstrim. Satori bangga memilikinya. Akhirnya Satori lumayan tenang setelah Wakatoshi mengangguk dengan seukir senyum tipis.

Jika saja suasananya lebih baik, Satori ingin lari-lari di bukit dan berteriak di ujung lembah saking senangnya. Asal tahu saja, senyum Wakatoshi itu bagai tujuh keajaiban dunia yang tiada bandingannya. Bukan main!

Wakatoshi segera mempersilahkan Hajime dan rombongan untuk duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang mungkin sebuah meja makan di ruangan itu. Shouyo yang masih agak pusing dipaksa Yuutarou agar tidak ikut rundingan dan pergi keluar menghirup udara segar. Sekalian menemani Lev dan Takanobu di luar yang setengah mati _kepo_ akan segala kejadian di dalam pondok.

"Kami ke sini tidak ingin beradu fisik dengan anda penyihir. Kami hanya ingin berunding tentang pembebasan Pangeran Tooru dari kutukan kudisnya." Hajime dengan tegas mengutarakan misinya.

Wakatoshi mengangguk paham. "Tetapi Hajime- _dono_ , perkataan Pangeran sewaktu beliau masih kecil amat menusuk hati saya. Saya kira dengan memberi kutukan itu Pangeran bisa belajar sopan santun barang sedikit saja."

Hajime mendesah, "Yah, kalau soal tabiatnya yang tidak tahu malu, Pangeran memang masih memilikinya."

"Kalau begitu saya belum bisa mencabut kutukannya."

Hajime memutar otak. Sesulit inikah berunding dengan Ushijima Wakatoshi sang penyihir agung?

"Nah, karena Wakatoshi- _kun_ sudah bilang tidak bisa, kenapa kalian tidak buru-buru pergi dari sini?"

"Tunggu, Satori." Wakatoshi menyela rekan ularnya itu. Satori manyun tidak terima. "Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat saya mencabut kutukannya."

Hajime merasa mendapat pencerahan sang Gautama. "Ya, apapun syarat yang anda berikan kami akan berusaha mengabulkannya." Matanya berbinar entah ia sadar atau tidak.

"Hajime- _kun_ bisakah kau tidak langsung setuju apapun tanpa tahu ujungnya? Aku malas kau libatkan seperti ini tahu.." Kenji berbisik sebal. Keiji ikut mengangguk setuju.

Wakatoshi tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau Pangeran tinggal di sini, aku bersedia menghapus kutukannya."

Tak disangka wajah Hajime dan Satori memunculkan ekspresi yang sama. Sebal. Ingin bogem mentah mendarat di wajah irit ekspresi milik Wakatoshi.

"Wakatoshi- _kun,_ aku lama-lama penasaran kenapa kau menginginkan bocah kurang ajar itu untuk tinggal di sini sih?" Satori menekuk wajah, sebal.

"Itu, karena…" Wakatoshi terlihat _flashback_ akan kenangan pertama kali ia melihat si Pangeran cilik. "Aku mengakui kehebatannya."

 _Only that!?_ Satori menjerit alay dalam hati. Satori merasa _syakit qoqoro_ mendengar rekan hidupnya yang selalu ada di sampingnya mulai memilih orang lain selain dirinya. Oi, oi, apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

"A-aku tidak menyangka kau begitu tega meninggalkanku, Wakatoshi- _kun_ …" Satori mulai gila dramatis.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Satori." Wakatoshi kebingungan melihat rekan ularnya itu diam-diam mengepak koper sambil (sok) menangis tersedu.

"Sejak kau mengubahku jadi manusia dari sosok ular yang menjijikkan, aku telah berjanji dalam hati akan selalu mengikuti dan menaati perintahmu, Wakatoshi- _kun_. Tapi, dengan teganya kau bilang kau menginginkan bocah kurang ajar bau kencur itu tinggal bersamamu? Cukup Wakatoshi- _kun_ , kau tidak perlu mengejarku! Biarkan aku dan kesendirianku pergi dari hidupmu selamanya! Lihat saja, ketika kau melihatku lagi, kau akan melihatku berada di titik tertinggi dari dunia ini!"

Hajime kehabisan kata-kata, tolong.

"Keiji- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu penyihir Ushiwaka pun memiliki plot drama murahan dalam kehidupannya." Bisik Kenji pada Keiji yang diam saja daritadi.

"Anu, penyihir Ushiwaka.. bisa kita lanjutkan rundingan kita..?" Hajime memilih untuk menengahi masalah antarpenghuni pondok yang sekarang kejar-kejaran alay di dalam ruangan. Yah, sepertinya masalah itu juga tidak akan selesai pada waktu dekat.

"Oh, ya, Hajime- _dono_." Wakatoshi kembali duduk di kursinya. Meninggalkan Satori yang cengo hampir meninggalkan pintu rumah.

"Jadi.." Hajime berdehem sebentar, "kau mau pangeran tinggal di pondok ini denganmu?"

"Ya begitulah."

Hajime menyeringai, dengan tenang ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"DALAM KHAYALANMU SAJA SANA!"

=00=

"EEHH!?"

Seluruh dewan kerajaan, sang Raja, Ratu, dan tentunya Pangeran berkoor ria setelah mendengar cerita dari Keiji. Ruangan pertemuan dewan kerajaan mendadak riuh dan secara serentak puluhan pasang mata menatap Hajime sebal. Hajime yang berdiri tegak dan gagah sebenarnya sedang berkeringat dingin karena ditatap oleh puluhan dewan berkumis tebal. _Fix_ , Hajime bakalan dicopot dari jabatannya. Oh, membayangkannya saja membuat Hajime nangis darah.

"J-jadi, kau gagal menghilangkan kutukan kudisnya Tooru.. Benar begitu, Ksatria Iwaizumi Hajime..?" Raja Daichi mendadak gagal paham karena tuturan Keiji yang menceritakan kejadian sehari yang lalu di pondok milik Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"I-I-Iwa _-chan_ kenapa..?" Tooru pun sangat syok mendengar sahabatnya itu malah gebrak meja saat rundingan mencapai final.

Hajime mendesah pasrah. Dilansir dari tuturan mulut Akaashi Keiji yang menurutnya memang sangat jujur, Hajime mengakui tindakannya kemarin sungguh memalukan dirinya sebagai ksatria. Dirinya memang sudah bingung sekali dengan permintaan penyihir Ushiwaka pada saat itu. Meminta Pangeran Tooru untuk tinggal bersamanya di Hutan Shiratorizawa, hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima Hajime! Mengingat dirinya adalah ksatria kerajaan yang setia mengabdi pada Raja, Ratu, dan juga Pangeran, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Pangerannya jatuh dalam tangan penyihir yang sebenarnya baik itu.

Dia juga tidak tahu Pangeran Tooru akan diapakan oleh penyihir Ushiwaka. Diumpankan elang putih? Dicekoki ramuan sihir? Dijadikan mutan percobaan? Atau disuruh 'melayani' Ushiwaka dan ularnya si _spiky_ ngejreng itu bergiliran? Hajime tidak sanggup membayangkan. Ia lebih baik mati diinjak fansnya Pangeran jika itu terjadi. Tetapi Hajime harus menuai apa yang ia tanam. Kelakuannya kemarin memang telah gagal menghilangkan kutukan kudis dalam diri Pangeran yang menjadi misinya itu. Jadi, Hajime siap dengan segala resiko yang akan menimpanya! Mau itu dicopot jabatannya, disuruh membabu, diusir dari kerajaan, dipacung- _eh_ , tidak deh, Hajime masih ingin hidup untuk ke depannya.

"Benar Baginda, saya telah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat rundingan dengan penyihir Ushiwaka gagal." _Dan juga membuat kami serombongan ditendang keluar pondok serempak_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tetapi kenapa, nak Hajime?" Sang Ratu yang parasnya semakin cantik tiap harinya bertanya pelan. Diam-diam Hajime bersyukur memiliki Ratu secan- _eh_ , sebaik Ratu Koushi. Bisa-bisa ia dipacung kalau Baginda Raja tahu isi hatinya yang barusan.

"Sesuai tuturan Keiji- _kun_ , hamba memang telah membuat keributan saat penyihir Ushiwaka mengajukan syaratnya." Hajime berkata tegas. "Tetapi, hamba rasa itu tepat, mengingat syaratnya bisa membuat harga diri ksatria hamba hancur."

Sang Raja dan Ratu berkerut bingung. Tooru di tempat duduknya sudah mati-matian merapalkan doa kepada yang kuasa supaya Hajime tidak dipacung di pusat kerajaan dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai BFF Hajime, ia akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk Hajime tersayang!

"Syarat yang diberikan penyihir Ushiwaka ialah.." Hajime menatap Tooru yang terbeliak, "Meminta Pangeran tinggal bersamanya di hutan Shiratorizawa. Bukankah itu lebih tidak sopan, Baginda. Mengingat Pangeran Tooru adalah anak Baginda yang berarti penerus tahta Baginda Raja. Kalau hamba sebagai ksatria kerajaan ini gagal melindungi penerus tahta, maka hambapun akan kehilangan harga diri hamba sebagai ksatria yang loyal pada kerajaannya." Hajime mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada tegas. Biarlah sehabis ini ia mau diasingkan, dicopot jabatan, dipacung, ah sudahlah Hajime pasrah.

Tooru membelalakkan bola matanya. "I-I-I-Iwa… - _chan_.." Ia berkaca-kaca.

Raja Daichi berdehem, menenangkan para dewannya yang masih riuh mendengar tuturan Hajime. Ia berbisik pada penasihatnya yang brewokan itu. Oh, Baginda Raja, asal tahu saja Hajime sudah ingin nangis darah menunggu keputusan anda!

"Ksatria Hajime." Suara sang Raja terdengar berat dan tegas. Membuat bulu kuduk Hajime meremang. "Kau kuberikan tugas untuk mencabut kutukan putraku, Tooru, dari tangan penyihir agung Ushiwaka." Raja menjeda kalimatnya, membuat napas Hajime kembang kempis.

 _Plis yah, jangan pacung Iwa-chan dong!_ Batin Tooru menjerit histeris saat ayahandanya itu berkata dengan intonasi yang dalam begini. Tooru melirik ibundanya yang juga khawatir suaminya itu akan menghukum Hajime. Wanita itu menautkan jemarinya gemetar.

"..Tetapi kau gagal melaksanakannya." Sambung sang Raja. Matanya menatap tajam Hajime. "Menurutku, kau memang telah gagal menjadi seorang ksatria, Iwaizumi Hajime. Itu membuatku sedikit kecewa." Oh, tolonglah jangan menjeda-jeda kalimat anda Baginda, Hajime sudah sekarat di tempat! Dia bukanlah tiang listrik abad keduapuluhsatu yang tetap _strong_ walaupun telah ditabrak mobil terkuat sekalipun, tolong!

"Tetapi!"

Suara sang Baginda Raja terdengar lebih bersahabat. Hajime, Tooru, dan Ratu Koushi serentak terkaget ria, sekaligus agak lega karena suara berat Raja Daichi itu yang paling menyeramkan seantero jagat, sumpah!

"Terima kasih.."

Hajime kehabisan kata-kata, tolong.

Hajime merasa telinganya terlalu baik karena yang ia dengar barusan itu suara Raja Daichi yang paling lembut dan tulus yang mengatakan ' _terima kasih'_. Hajime mendadak korslet. "Heh.. a-apa..?"

"Terima kasih, Iwaizumi Hajime. Ksatria kebanggaanku dan tentu saja kebanggaan keluarga Iwaizumi." Sang Raja terkekeh panjang. "Kau benar-benar tulus melindungi putraku yang narsis ini, ya.. astaga.." Sang Raja turun dari tahtanya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hajime penuh respek.

Hajime masih gagal paham. Ia tidak jadi dicopot jabatan, nih? Tidak jadi diasingkan, nih? Tidak jadi dipacung, nih? Serius!?

"I-IWA- _CHANNNN_!" Tooru menghambur sambil berlinangan air mata. "Syukurlah Iwa- _chan_ tidak jadi dipacung di pusat kerajaan!"

Hajime bergidik ngeri. Jangan-jangan memang hukumannya itu dipacung. Ah, Hajime jadi benar-benar bersyukur pada sang Raja saat ini. Beliau kalau lagi baik memang suka membuat orang merinding, apalagi kalau marah, kan? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, Hajime tidak mau.

Riuh tepuk tangan menghampiri telinga Hajime. Hajime terharu sendiri. Dewan kerajaan berkumis tebal dan botak separuh yang awalnya memandang Hajime sebal itu berseru-seru bangga untuk Hajime. Takdir apakah yang membawamu ke sini, wahai Iwaizumi Hajime!

Shouyo, Yuutarou, dan Kenji masuk serentak ketika riuh suara terdengar di ruang pertemuan itu. Rencananya sih, (ini rencana rahasia tidak diketahui Hajime sekalipun) mereka akan masuk saat Hajime diputuskan hukuman oleh sidang kerajaan pagi ini. Itu atas ide dari Shouyo dan Yuutarou. Mereka menganggap tindakan Hajime memang tidak patut disalahkan. Hah, ya sudah, Kenji dipaksa ikutan juga oleh duo kontras tinggi badan itu. Namun sepertinya, mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Di tengah ruangan sidang, Hajime terlihat baik-baik saja (sejujurnya tidak, karena ia sudah marah-marah lagi pada teman masa kecilnya itu).

"Hajime- _san_!" Shouyo berteriak semangat.

"Oh, Shouyo- _kun_ , Yuutarou, tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja." Hajime nyengir.

"Iwa- _chan_ , kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum tulus padaku sedari kecil!" Tooru manyun melihat Hajime nyengir kepada penyihir dan ksatria muda itu.

"Untuk apa aku harus tersenyum pada sampah sepertimu?" Perkataan Hajime sukses membuat Pangeran berwajah tampan itu merajuk marah.

"Nah, nah, Hajime- _kun_ kau harus bicara dengan hati-hati.. di sini banyak dewan kerajaan dan kau menyebut Pangeranmu dengan tidak sopan?" Kenji memanas-manasi. Sukses pula membuat Hajime geram bercampur was-was.

"Huh.." Hajime menghela napas, "Oi, pangeran.." Tooru seketika menengok (tetap sok merajuk, sih).

Hajime membungkuk menyilangkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"Walaupun kutukan anda tidak berhasil hamba cabut, tetapi, hamba berjanji mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan terus berada di sisi Yang Mulia Pangeran untuk tetap melindungi anda. Walaupun banyak rintangan yang akan menghambat hamba bahkan yang sampai mengancam nyawa hamba, ijinkanlah hamba untuk menjadi ksatria pribadi anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran!"

Tooru kehabisan kata-kata, tolong.

Telinga Hajime gatal karena mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari tabib Kenji dan beberapa orang termasuk si pelayan pribadi Pangeran yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan kelompok kecil mereka. Jujur, wajah Hajime memerah menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah amat keluar karakter, apalagi menyangkut teman masa kecilnya, _duh_.

"Puh, ahahahahah!" Siapa itu yang tertawa?! Minta digorok Hajime rupanya.

"Haahh.. Iwa- _chan_ tidak usah lebay ah, tidak usah sampai mengorbankan diri sendiri. Dari dulu Iwa- _chan_ memang sudah menjadi ksatria pribadiku tanpa harus kutitah, kan?" Tooru terbahak kencang. Membuat manusia-manusia yang tertawa tertahan tadi ikut terbahak kencang melihat wajah Hajime yang campur aduk.

"Hajime- _san_ seperti bukan Hajime- _san_ yang hobinya marah-marah." Issei berceletuk.

"Iya, bukan seperti Hajime- _san_ yang hobi ngangkut-ngangkut karung beras dari pasar ke istana.." Takahiro berucap dengan aura hitam karena sudah _empet_ disuruh menggantikan tugas Hajime sebagai kuli dadakan saat Hajime tidak ada. Hajime membungkuk maaf.

Tooru tertawa sekali lagi. "Ah, sudahlah jangan saling nyinyir. Lebih baik temani aku keluar, yuk? Menemui Juliet-Julietku-" Tooru tercekat. Hajime menangkup wajahnya dengan geraman tak kasat telinga.

"Eh? Mau keluar dan jadi gatal-gatal lagi..?"

Tooru seketika menggeleng ngeri. Ah, apakah menjadikan Hajime sebagai ksatria pribadinya secara resmi itu baik atau buruk, ya?

Tooru mendadak ingin sayembara lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _lol_

 **A/N**

HEYHEYHEY! AKHIRNYA TAMAT WALAUPUN TAMATNYA GAJE, haha /slap

Dengan segala respek yang amat dalam dan juga.. jari-jari yang sudah gemetaran menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini, daku selaku author kurang ajar mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Iwaoi-bukan, terima kasih telah membaca No Sun for Prince's Life sampai akhir. /sungkem

Tamatnya memanglah nggak berhasil menghilangkan kutukan kudisnya Tooru, tapi, memang itulah yang menjadikan titah judulnya untuk menjauhkan matahari dari pangeran itu tetap terjaga /apaansih

Lagian juga, chapter terakhir ini lebih panjang, jadi nggak masalah kan ya, ya, YA?

Buat UshiTen-eh, TenUshi kali ya? Terserah deh. Buat mereka berdua, itu hanyalah pemanis yang daku coba buat, karena daku itu penumpang kapal TenSemi sebenarnya /dor /daku coba ngicip naik UshiTen dan ternyata cukup manis /cukup alay, iya

Kalau ada yang penasaran, gimana nasib mereka berdua, di bawah masih ada Omake, kok!

Daku tahu memang cukup banyak yang perlu dikomen di chapter terakhir ini, tapi daku sudah cukup mabuk dibuatnya. Kalaupun masih ingin komen tentang Tooru dan yang lainnya, silahkan di kotak review. Seratus duapuluh persen bakalan kubaca dan kubalas dengan sepenuh hati!

Sekian fanfiksi beranak ini, juga note yang begitu panjang ini, sekali lagi terima kasih!

Salam, Usagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iwa- _chan_ , memangnya apa yang terjadi setelah Iwa- _chan_ gebrak meja?"

"Huh? Hah, kami langsung ditendang oleh manusia ular _spiky_ ngejreng itu keluar pondok."

"Puhahah.. _nice joke_ manusia ular- _kun_!"

"Oi, oi, asal tahu saja dia itu benci sekali denganmu tahu."

"Eh? aku yang tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung ini?"

"Najis."

"Ih, Iwa- _chan_! Memangnya salahku apa coba, orang yang bahkan nggak kukenal bisa-bisanya membenciku."

"Kau kan memang tipe hina dan benci- _able_."

"IWA- _CHAN_!"

"Setahuku dia tidak suka karena kau terlalu menutupi dirinya dari pandangan Ushiwaka."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pandangan Ushiwaka itu hanya tertuju padamu, dan itu membuatnya kesal karena sepertinya ia ingin diperhatikan Ushiwaka. Eh, berarti dia itu sejenis sampah denganmu dong?"

"Tentu saja penyihir Ushiwaka- _chan_ akan selalu melihatku! Eh, apa maksudmu Iwa- _chan_!?"

"Tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Raja Daichi malah melakukan kunjungan ke pondok Ushiwaka."

"Heh? Ayahanda? Kunjungan ke pondok Ushiwaka- _chan_?"

"Tadi pagi beliau berangkat."

"Heh.. kenapa aku tidak diajak..?"

"Kau mau ke sana!? Setelah aku mati-matian menjagamu supaya tidak pergi ke sana!? Dasar sampah tidak tahu diri!"

"Eh? m-maaf Iwa- _chan_..!"

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, sebenarnya Raja Daichi ingin mengajak berdamai Wakatoshi dengan memintanya tinggal di kerajaan, menjadi guru sihir di kerajaan. Sekaligus guru masak ilmu hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satori, kau jadi ikut ke istana..?"

"…"

"Satori, kenapa kau diam saja dari kemarin? Oh, kau barusan makan babi hutan sampai kekenyangan, ya?"

"…"

"Satori, kau jadi ikut atau tidak? Kalau iya, ayo cepat karena kita akan bertemu Pangeran Too-"

"Pangeran, Pangeran, Pangeran terus! Wakatoshi- _kun_ apa kau tidak lelah mengatakannya!?"

"Yah, tidak juga sih-"

"Haahh.. Wakatoshi- _kun_ itu memang nggak pernah mengerti, ya!?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau selalu bicara sepotong-sepotong."

"Asal Wakatoshi- _kun_ tahu, aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya Pangeran Tooru kesayanganmu itu!"

"Yah, aku tidak sayang padanya. Aku mengakui kehebatannya."

"Itu! Itu yang selalu Wakatoshi- _kun_ katakan! Masa' bocah ingusan kurang ajar itu hebat? Hebat dari mananya?!"

"Kupikir kau melihat juga waktu dulu aku ke istana memberikan anugrahku padanya. Tangan kecilnya yang memainkan pedang itu luar biasa, kan? Sorot matanya yang polos sungguh mencerminkan diri sebagai petarung yang hebat, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku melihat mulut bocah kurang ajar itu menyebutmu kakek-kakek."

"Ya, makanya dia kuberi anugrah kudis." (sejak kapan kudis menjadi anugrah?)

"Hahh, sudah sana kalau mau pergi, hush hush, temui Pangeranmu tersayang sana. Aku lebih baik di sini dimakan elang putih sendirian!"

"Sudah kubilang, dia bukan tersayangku.."

"…"

"Kau tersayangku, Satori."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_ **(2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **lol**_


End file.
